Das vergessene Volk
by WIT
Summary: Legolas wird von den Dunländern gefangenen genommen. Am Anfang ist er noch misstrauisch, doch bald merkt er, dass nicht alles stimmt, was über die "dunklen Menschen" erzählt wird.


**1. Kapitel: Der Elbenmann**

Die Fläche war spärlich mit Gras bewachsen. Eine kleine Gruppe von verkrüppelten Kiefern säumte den Bergrand. Dahinter setzte eine schroffe Felswand von ca. 20m Tiefe dem Weg der kleinen Schar ein jehes Ende. "Vielleicht sollten wir versuchen ohne Pferde herunter zu klettern", meinte Fezar. Kismer schüttelte den Kopf: "Es muss noch einen anderen Weg geben". Stumm schauten die beiden Männer hinunter in die Schlucht. "Gib den Männern Befehl zu rasten und schicke Kundschafter zurück. Sie sollen einen anderen Weg finden", sagte Kismer schließlich. Fezar drehte bei und ritt zu den Männern zurück, die sich in einiger Entfernung versammelt hatten. Wir werden hier rasten", sagte er laut, "Serim, Sandar und Billir. Ihr reitet zurück und sucht einen anderen Weg." Die drei angesprochenen Männer warfen sich finstere Blicke zu. Fezar konnte es ihnen nicht verübeln. Den ganzen Tag waren sie nun durch dieses verhexte Gebirge geirrt. Der Weg war beschwerlich und selbst einem erfahrenen Reiter taten nach einem solchen Ritt alle Knochen weh. Fezar drehte sich herum und lief zurück zu der Felswand. Aus den Augenwinkel sah er wie die drei mit finsteren Gesichtern ihre Pferde bestiegen und langsam über die Ebene trapten. Der Rest der Männern machte sich daran die Voräte von den Pferden zuladen und das Abendmahl zuzubereiten. Bald brannten überall kleine Feuer und Bratengeruch hing in der Luft. Dank einiger Flaschen Wein war die Stimmund bald etwas besser. Die Männer erzählten sich Geschichten, sangen Lieder und lachten über die Kameraden, die mit gebeugten Rücken und schmerzenden Glieder da saßen und an ihren Fleischstücken kauten. "Die Vorräte reichen nicht mehr lange. Wenn wir nicht bald einen Weg durch dieses verfluchte Labyrinth finden, könnte es zu Aufständen kommen.", sagte Fezar leise. Er saß mit Kismer etwas abseits und sah seinen Herrn mit besorgtem Gesicht an. "Ich denke nicht, dass es soweit kommt", meinte dieser, aber Fezar glaubte einen zweifelnden Ton in der Stimme gehört zu haben. "Ihr wisst so gut wie ich, dass diese Männer nicht für Reisen geeignet sind. Im Moment sind sie vielleicht noch zu besänftige, aber ich habe schon die ersten Anzeichen von Unruhe bemerkt." "Wie schon gesagt, ich denkte nicht..." Kismer wurde durch einen Pfiff unterbrochen. Die Kundschafter waren zurück und wurden sogleich umringt. Die Rufe verklangen jedoch rasch und bald senkte sich eine seltsame Stille über das Lager. "Sie bringen keine guten Nachrichten", sagte Fezar missmutig. "Nein, irgendetwas ist passiert, sie führten ein viertes Pferd mit sich", murmelte Kismer nachdenklich und richtete sich auf.

Die Kundschafter passierten die Schar und ritten zu den beiden Befehlshabern. Sie führten tatsächlich ein viertes Pferd bei sich...und hinter ihnen lief ein seltsam gekleiderter Mann. Hastig stand Fezar auf und lief ihnen entgegen. "Was ist passiert?", fragte er und bemühte sich seiner Stimme einen scharfen Ton zu geben. "Er kam uns entgegen", antwortete Sandar, "Als wir ihn fragten wohin er ginge gab er uns keine Antwort. So beschlossen wir ihn mitzunehmen" "In Fesseln?", fragte Kismer wütend. "Er weigerte sich freiwillig mitzukommen und griff uns an.", sagte Billir und wies auf Serim. Erst jetzt bemerkte Fezar die Wunde am Arm des Mannes. Sie war nicht sonderlich tief, aber sie blutete stark. "Was hättet ihr an seiner Stelle gemacht?", fragte Kismer. Die drei Männer sahen sich ratlos an. "Ihr könnt gehen" Erleichtert verließen sie den Platz und liefen zu ihren Kameraden, die sich sogleich um sie scharrten um die Geschichte zu hören. Fezar wendete den Blick dem gefesselten Mann zu, der während dem ganzen Gespräch in die Ferne geblickt hatte. Auch jetzt sah er die zwei Männer nicht an. Er war ziemlich groß und hatte einen geschmeidigen Körper. Er trug enge braune Lederhosen, Ein wollenes Hemd, darüber einen Lederkittel. Trotz des unwegsamen Geländes trug er leichte einfache Lederschuhe. Der Kleidung nach zu urteilen war er ein Mensch von der anderen Seite des Gebirges und nach dem Haar zu urteilen war er einer von diesen Pferdemenschen. In die blonde Mähne waren einige wenige dünne Zöpfe eingeflochten. Sein Gesicht war ebenmäßig und wohlgeformt. Plötzlich erstarrte Kismer. Fezar sah ihn verwundert an. Sein Herr starrte den Gefangenen entsetzt an. Was war los? Fezar ließ seinen Blick wieder auf den Mann fallen...und erblasste. Das war kein Pferdemensch, das war..."Ein Elb", flüsterte Kismer heiser, "diese Töpel haben einen Elben gefangen" Er starrte den Gefangenen an und drehte sich dan zu Fezar, der ebenso entsetzt war wie sein Feldherr. Dennoch bemühte er sich Ruhe zu bewahren. Es gab viele Gerüchte über diese zauberhaften Wesen, aber Fezar hatte ihnen nie viel Glauben geschenkt. Und eigentlich gehörte auch Kismer nicht zu der Gruppe von Menschen, die viel von Ammenmärchen hielten. Fezar räusperte sich und sagte: "Wie ist dein Name?" Der Elb antwortete nicht. "Vielleicht versteht er unsere Sprache nicht", vermutete Kismer. Er tippte seinen Finger auf die Brust und sagte: "Kismer", dann zeigte er auf Fezar und sagte: "Fezar" dann tippte er dem Gefangenen auf die Brust und sagte: "Wie ist dein Name?" Er schwieg noch immer. Kismers Gesicht verfinsterte sich und er zischte: "Sag sofort deinen Namen!" "Indur!", rief Fezar schnell. Ein Mann erhob sich vom Feuer und kam auf die drei zu. "Er beherrscht die Sprache der anderen Seite", erklärte Fezar seinem Herrn und zu dem Mann sagte er, "frag ihn wie er heißt". Indur überlegte kurz dann sagte er etwas in einer fremsartigen, schnarrenden Sprache. "Legolas", antwortete der Elb. "Woher kommt er?", fragte Kismer. Indur übersetzte wieder. Der Elb schwieg wieder. Kismer wurde zornig. "Sag ihm, er kommt nicht eher frei als bis wir seine Herkunft, Grund, Verlauf und Ziel der Reise wissen" Diesmal überlegte Indur länger, dann übersetzte er stockend. Legolas sah die beiden Männer an dann berichtete er Indur langsam. Der Mann überlegte lang, bis er seinen Beehlshabern übersetzte: "Er sagt er komme aus der Waldelbensiedlung Anderien in Ithilien. Vor einigen Wochen ist er aufgebrochen nach Gondor um dem König Bericht über den Aufbau der Siedlung zu erstatten. Die Siedlung wurde nach dem Krieg vom Sohn des Waldelbenkönigs gegründet. Nachdem er 2 Wochen in Gondor verbracht hatte, brach er auf um seine Freunde im Auenland, dort wo die Hobbits oder Halblinge, wie sie auch genannt werden, wohnen. Vorher verweilte er noch einige Tage im Fangorn, dem Hexenwald am Fuß des Gebirges. Er hatte vor das Gebirge in zwei Tagen zu durchqueren, doch er wurde von uns aufgehalten." Kismer nickte, dann sagte er zu Indur: "Gib ihm zu Essen und Zutrinken, aber nimm die Fesseln nicht ab. Er bleibt so lange unser Gefangener bis wir eine Lösung gefunden haben." Indur nickte und schob Legolas vor sich her, der sah Kismer an und sagte etwas in der seltsamen Sprache. "Was hat er gesagt?", fragte Fezar neugierig. "Oh Herr, es war nichts wichtiges", stotterte Indur und wurde rot. "Übersetzte!", befahl Kismer scharf. "Er sagt er habe viel über unser Volk gehört", murmelte der Mann, "und er sagt man könne den Gerüchten Glauben schenken. Wir wären wahrhaftig ein Volk von wilden, feigen, hinterhältigen Menschen" Kismers Gesicht verzog sich vor Wut. Er sprang nach vorn und versetzte dem Elb einen Schlag ins Gesicht. Legolas strauchelte ud fiel auf die Knie. Kismer beugte sich vor und zischte: "Ich habe auch viel über die Elben gehört. Sie seien unbesiegbar im Kampf mit Schwert und Bogen. Sie können mit ihren Gesängen die Herzen der Menschen bezaubern und sie zu ihren Dienern machen. Doch du hast keinen Bogen und kein Schwert. Du hast noch nicht einmal deine Hände für einen Kampf, und wenn du nicht auch noch die dritte Waffe, deine Stimme verlieren willst so schone sie und laß deine Beleidigungen stecken!" Der Elb hob den Kopf und sah Kismer an. Auch in seinem Gesicht spiegelte sich Wut. Auf der Stirn hatte er eine Platzwunde aus der Blut über die Wange lief. Auch seine Nase blutete. Die Lippen waren aufgesprungen und angeschwollen. Trotz der Demütigung lag ein großer Stolz in seinen Augen und Fezar bewunderte den Mut des Gefangenen. "Schaff ihn mir aus den Augen", sagte Kismer. Indur trat dem Elb in die Seite und zerrte ihn dann grob in die Höhe. Er schubste ihn ungeduldig vor sich her zu einem der vielen Lagerfeuer. Legolas strauchelte oft, denn auch an seinen Füssen waren lockere Fesseln sodass er nur kleine Schritte gehen konnte. Schließlich waren sie an einem der Feuer angekommen. 5 Männer saßen dort und blickten den Elb misstrauisch an. Indur zog ihn zu sich auf den Boden nahm einen hölzernen Becher und hielt ihn dem Gefangenen an die Lippen. Der Wein darin war warm und schal und der Alkohol brannte an den aufgesprungenen Lippen. Legolas verzog schmerzhaft das Gesicht. "Der Wein ist dir wohl nicht gut genug?", fragte ein großer Mann mit schwarzem kurzen Harren und einem wirren Bart, "du bist wohl besseres gewohnt?" Während seiner Rede war er immer lauter geworden und er schrie jetzt zornig: "Du bist unser Gefangener und jetzt trink den Wein!" Er nahm den Becher und goss dessen Inhalt, unter dem Gelächter seiner Kameraden, über Legolas Gesicht. Der Elb zeigte keinerlei Reaktion. Das machte den Mann noch wütender und er holte aus. "Lass es lieber, Herdis!", sagte ein kleiner blasser Mann, "du bekommst sonst noch Ärger". Er warf den zwei Anführern die sich gerade erhoben einen Blick zu. Sie überquerten den Platz und gingen zu den Pferden die an die Kieferstämme gebunden waren und grasten. Auch das Pferd des Gefangenen war dabei. Als sich die zwei Männer näherten hob es den Kopf und tänzelte nervös auf der Stelle. Fezar wollte es beruhigen und streckte die Hand aus. Das Tier wieherte ängstlich und schlug plötzlich aus. Erschrocken sprangen die Männer zurück. Sofort beruhite sich das Pferd und graste weiter. "Ein wunderschönes Tier!", murmelte Kismer andächtig. Auch Fezar fand es schön. Es sah ganz anders aus als ihre Pferde. Die waren klein und stämmig mit kurzem struppigen grauen Fell und glichen eher Eseln als Pferden. Dieses Tier war jedoch groß und muskulös gebaut. Es hatte ein glattes seidig schimmerdes Fell von nussbrauner Farbe. Es hob den schlanken Hals und musterte die beiden Männer aus den klugen Augen. Dabei schnaubte es durch die Nüstern als wollte es sagen: "Kommt mir ja nicht zu nah!" "Ich werde es Enor nennen", sagte Kismer. "Ihr wollt es behalten?", fragte Fezar verblüfft. "Natürlich. Dies ist das schönste Tier, das ich je gesehen habe" "So wollt ihr auch den Elb nicht frei lassen?" "Nein, er ist gutes Geld wert" "Aber Herr, es ist gefährlich ihn gefangen zu halten. Das Pferd ist eindeutig von den Rohirim und die verschenken ihre Tiere nicht an alle Leute. Es ist also sehr wahrscheinlich, dass er mit den Pferdemenschen befreundet ist. Weiter halte ich es nicht für glaubwürdig, dass er allein über das Nebelgebirge zieht. Selbst eine Schar wie wir haben Probleme. Möglicherweise kommen noch mehr Elben diesen Weg und wenn sie kein Zeichen von ihm entdecken sondern nur die Spuren eines kleinen Heeres werden sie bestimmt misstrauisch und verfolgen uns. Und ihr habt selber genug Gerüchte über das Elbenvolk gehört" "Aber Fezar, seit wann glaubst du denn an solche Märchen?", fragte Kismer spöttisch dann fuhr er in ernsten Ton fort, "aber du hast Recht. Es ist nicht sicher, dass er allein gekommen ist. Dennoch werde ich ihn mitnehmen. Er kennt den Weg über das Nebelgebirge, sodass wir nicht länger umherirren müssen. Außerdem denke ich, dass Primbur nich sehr erfreut sein würde, wenn ir ihm den Elb nicht bringen. ich werde ihn bis nach Gredim schaffen, Primbur wird entscheiden, was mit ihm passiert" Fezar nickte. Damit waren sie zwar immer noch in Gefahr, aber auch er hätte so gehandelt. "Gib den Befehl sich schlafen zu legen. Morgen müssen die Männer ausgeruht sein", sagte Kismer. Fezar verabschiedete sich und wandte sich zum Gehen. Er gab den Befehl durch, die Feuer zu löschen, bis auf eines, stellte Wachen auf und hieß die Männer sich schlafen zu legen. Danach ging er selbst zu seiner Lagerstätte und schlief ein.

**

* * *

**

**2.Kapitel Der Angriff**

Fezar wurde durch die aufgeregten Rufe der Männer geweckt. "Der Gefangene ist geflohen!" Mit einem Schlag war er hellwach. Er eilte zu Kismer, der bei den Wachen stand. "Wenn wir diesen Elben nicht bald finden dann sorge ich persönlich dafür, dass ihr eine harte Strafe von Primbur erhalten!" Die Männer blickten zu Boden und stammelten einige unverständliche Entschuldigungen. "Was ist passiert?", fragte Fezar. "Sie haben geschlafen. Der Elb hat es geschafft seine Fesseln abzubekommen und ist entwischt. Niemand will etwas gesehen haben", sagte Kismer wütend, "Was steht ihr noch rum, sucht gefälligst mit!" Die Männer zuckten zusammen und liefen dann im Eiltempo zu ihren Kameraden um ihnen Suchen zu helfen. Fezar warf einen Blick zu den Pferden. "Sein Pferd steht noch da", sagte er. "Ja und, denkst du es hilft uns ihn zu finden!" Kismer hatte wirklich schlechte Laune. Was Fezar betraf so sah er die Sache nicht ganz so schlimm an. Wenn er ehrlich sein sollte war er sogar erleichtert, dass der Elb weg war, so waren sie wenigstens nicht mehr in Gefahr von Feinden angegriffen zu werden. Doch die nächsten Worte Kismers versetzten ihm einen schmerzhaften Stich: "Hoffentlich kommt er nicht zurück um mit seinen Leuten Rache zu üben" Der Gedanke war gar nicht so abwegig. Was war wenn er tatsächlich Rache wollte. Schließlich hatten die Männer ihn ohne Grund gefangenen genommen und nicht besonders gut behandelt. "Wir sollten sofort aufbrechen, Herr", sagte Fezar nach einigem Überlegen. "Nein, ich will erst wissen wie es ihm gelungen ist zu entwischen!" "Aber Herr, wenn er mit Verstärkung wieder kommt. Ist es nicht besser wenn wir verchwinden" "Und wohin, wir haben keine Ahnung wo es lang geht. Und außerdem hast du dir schon mal die Ebene genauer angeschaut, vorallem den Rückweg?" Fezar warf einen Blick auf den Weg den sie gestern entlang geritten waren und erschrak. Er war voller Schlamm und mit unzähligen Hufabdrücken übersäht. "Weiter hinten wird es nicht besser", meinte Kismer missmutig. "Wenigstens wissen wir, dass der Gefangene nicht auf diesen Weg geflohen ist, denn er war sicherlich ebenso klug wie wir", sagte Fezar nachdenklich, "er kann also nur noch die Felswand hinunter geklettert sein" "Ohne Seil?", fragte Kismer, "nicht mal eine Bergziege könnte das schaffen!" "Wieviele Seile waren in der Ausrüstung?", fragte Fezar aufgeregt. "14, und alle sind noch da!", meinte Kismer, "ich weiß wirklich nicht wie er geschafft hat ohne jede Spur zu entkommen" "Hatte er den keine Sachen dabei?" "Die Männer haben mir keine gezeigt!" "Aber er muss etwas dabei gehabt haben, wie hätte er denn sonst Serim mit einem Schwert verletzten können?" Kismer richtete sich auf. "Hol mir die drei her!", befahl er. Wenig später standen die drei Männer vor Kismer und Fezar. "Wo ist das Gepäck des Gefangenen?", fragte Kismer scharf. "Wir...er...er hatte kein Gepäck", stotterte Billir. "Lügner!", schrie der Anführer, "er hat Serim mit einem Schwert verletzt! Wo ist das?" Die drei Männer wurden blass. "Wir..wir haben es aufbewahrt. Es ist nichts wichtiges oder wertvolles dabei. Wir dachten es würde euch nicht interessieren und da ..." "Hol es her!", zischte Kismer. Billir drehte sich um und jagte zu seinem Lagerplatz. Wenig später kam er zurück. In der Hand hielt er einen Köcher mit Pfeilen, einen Langbogen, sowie ein seltsam geformtes Schwert und eine Ledertasche. Hastig legte er alles vor Kismers Füsse. "Ich befasse mich später mit euch", murmelte dieser, "und jetzt geht mir aus den Augen!" Die drei Männer machten, dass sie davon kamen. "Nichts Wertvolles?", schnaubte Kismer und beugte sich herunter. Er nahm das Schwert in die Hand und betrachtete es. Es hatte einen schmalen Griff aus glattem dunkelbraunen Holz, der mit Einlegearbeiten aus einem seltsamen weiß-silbrig glänzenden Metall verziert war. Auch die seltsam gebogene Klinge war aus diesem Stoff. "Mithril", murmelte Kismer fast erfürchtig. Er reichte das Schwert an Fezar weiter. Es war ungewöhnlich leicht. Vorsichtig strich der mann mit dem Finger über die Klinge und zuckte sofort zurück. Blut tropfte aus einer Wunde an seiner Fingerkuppe. Die Klinge war so scharf, dass sie ein Haar hätte zerteilen können. Vorsichtig legte er das Schwert wieder zurück. Kismer hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit über den Bogen und die Pfeile gebeugt. Der Bogen war aus dem selben glatten Holz wie der Schwertgriff, hatte jedoch keine Verzierungen. Die Sehne war aus Roßhaar. Die Pfeile waren aus einem anderen Holz gearbeitet. Es war heller und rauher als das des Bogens und des Schwertes. Die Spitzen waren aus gewöhnlichen Eisen gefertigt. Der Pfeilköcher war aus weichem hellen Leder, ebenso die Tasche, die Kismer soeben untersuchte. Sie fanden einen kleinen Leinenbeutel, indem sich seltsame weiße Brotscheiben und zwei Flaschen vollgefüllt mit einer süßduftenden honigfarbenen Flüssigkeit befanden. Kismer nahm einen kleinen Schluck, dann reichte er die Flasche an Fezar weiter. Auch der nahm einen Schluck der Flüssigkeit und musste feststellen, dass diese nicht nur gut roch sondern außerordentlich gut schmeckte und erfrischte. Ebenso war es mit dem weißen Brot. Am Liebsten hätte er weiter getafelt, doch Kismer hatte sich schon wieder der Tasche zugewand. Er zog eine grüne Leinendecke aus der Tasche, ein Messer, dass zwar keine Mithrilklinge, sondern eine ganz gewöhnliche aus Eisen, besaß, aber denoch ebenso scharf war wie das Schwert. Danach förderte Kismer eine weitere Leinentasche zum Vorschein in deren Inneren sie einige Schmuckstücke, sowie eine nagelneue Pfeife und ein Päckchen Tabak fanden. Höchstwahrscheinlich Geschenke für die Halbline zu denen der Elb hatte wandern wollen. Am Ende zog Kismer einen langen Umhang, der mit einer Brosche zusammengehalten wurde, aus der Tasche. Die Farbe war von einem seltsamen Grauton, den Fezar noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Auch war er aus einem seltsamen Stoff. Er füllte sich an wie Seide, war aber so fest und beständig wie Leder und dabei so leicht, dass man sein Gewicht kaum spürte. Mehr befand sich nicht in der Tasche. "Billir!", brüllte Kismer schließlich. Hastig kam der Mann angelaufen. "Ist das alles, was sich in der Tasche befand?" "Sicher Herr, wir haben nichts angerührt, Sandar wollte zwar die..." "Nein", unterbrach ihn Fezar, "ist noch alles da, was ihr gefunden habt" Er wies auf den Sachenhaufen. Billir betrachtete ihn einen Augenblick dann sagte er: "Das Seil fehlt!" "Welches Seil?", fragte Kismer alamiert. "Es war aus solch einem Stoff wie der Umhang, ungefähr 10m lang." "Besorg 2 starke Seile und drei Bogenschützen", sagte Fezar hastig. Billir sah die zwei Männer irritiert an. "Mach schon!", rief Kismer ungeduldig. Hastig drehte sich der Mann um und verschwand. "Ich werde selbst mitgehen. Der Kerl entkommt uns nicht!", sagte der Anführer und schnallte sich sein Schwert um. "Wenn ihr erlaubt Herr so will auch ich mitkommen", bat Fezar. "Ich hätte doch nicht meinen besten Bogenschützen zurück gelassen!", antwortete im Kismer. Fezar lächelte: "Danke", dann lief er seinen Bogen und den Köcher zu holen. Bald war die kleine Gruppe fertig. Außer Billir und den drei Bogenschützen nahm Kismer auch noch zwei Schwertkämpfer mit. Auch die Bogenschützen waren mit kurzen leichten Schwertern versehen worden, falls es zu einem Nahkampf kommen würde. Doch Fezar glaubte nicht, dass das geschah. Kismer hatte die Männer wahrscheinlich nur mitgenommen um den Entflohenen einzukreisen und ihn einzuschüchtern damit er sich freiwillig ergab. Während die Männer damit beschäftigt waren, das Seil an die Felswand anzubringen dachte Fezar über ein ganz anderes Problem nach. Warum hatte der Elb nur das Seil mitgenommen. Dass er das Pferd nicht die steile Felswand hinunterschaffen konnte war klar, aber warum hatte er nicht seine Waffen oder zumindestens die Tasche mit sich genommen. Vielleicht ist ihm irgendetwas dazwischen gekommen. Unnd noch etwas bereitete Fezar Kopfzerbrechen. Wo war das Seil des Elbens abgeblieben. es war klar, dass er es zum Hinunterklettern an der Felswand benutzt hatte, aber wo war es jetzt. Eigentlich musste es doch irgendwo hier hängen. Irgendetwas war seltsam. Er hüttete sich jedoch seine Bedenken an Kismer weiter zugeben, denn er wollte ihm die gute Laune, die er jetzt wieder zeigte nicht verderben. Bald waren die Seile an der Felswand angebracht und die Männer stiegen nacheinander in die Schlucht hinab. Fezar kletterte als letzter hinunter. Neugierig sah er sich um. Vor ihm erstreckte sich eine glatte hohe Felswand, hinter ihm die Wand an der sie heruntergeklettert waren. Links und rechts führten zwei schmale Wege durch die Schlucht. Der linke Weg war jedoch nach einigen Metern zu Ende. Felsbrocken versperrten den Weg. Nicht mal ein Elb würde es schaffen dort durch zu kommen. Die Männer bogen also in den rechten Weg ein. Nach einigen Biegungen und Steigungen wurde er plötzlich breiter und ebener und mündete schlielich in ein steiniges Felsental mit einem kleinen See. Ringsum erhoben sich meterhohe glatte Wände, sodass ein Weiterkommen unmöglich war. Alamiert sah sich Fezar um und entdeckte den Elben. Er saß am Ufer des Sees und war damit beschäftigt seine Wunden zu reinigen. Kismer sprang sofort aus dem Tunnel und rief: "Du dachtest wohl du könntest uns entkommen?" Erschrocken sprang Legolas auf.Die Bogenschützen sprangen vor und umkreisten ihn. Fezar und Kismer liefen in die Mitte des Kreises. "Du dachtest wohl du wärst schlauer als wir wilden, feigen Menschen?", fragte Kismer leise, "ein Pech, dass es hier nicht weiter geht" Er holte aus und schlug dem Elb mit der Faust in den Bauch. Keuchend ging dieser in die Knie. Doch sogleich zerrte ihn einer der Männer nach oben. "Das ist deine Strafe dafür, dass du dich für besser hieltest!", fuhr Kismer fort und trat Legolas ins Gesicht. Danach zerrte er ihn brutal in die Höhe und rief einen der Männer zu sich um den Elb zu fesseln. Legolas schien sehr aufgeregt. Die ganze Zeit warf er angstvolle Blicke zu den Felswändenhinauf und rief: "Orks, Orks!" Doch weder Kismer noch die Männer kümmerten sich darum. Fezar aber bemerkte, dass nicht alle Wunden am Körper des Elben von Kismers Schlägen oder denen der Männer herührten. Er bemerkte auch eine Wunde am rechten Oberarm, die sehr nach einem Pfeilschuß aussah. Misstrauisch sah er sich um...und erblickte einige Pfeile am anderen Ufer des Sees. was war hier los. Er beobachtete den Felsenrand. Plötzlich glaubte er einen Schatten über den Rand huschen zu sehen. "Alle zurück!", schrie er. In diesem Moment brach die Hölle aus. An den Felsrändern tauchten plötzlich Scharen von schwarzen, hässlichen, verkrüppelten Kreaturen auf und im nächsten Moment prasselte ein Pfeilhagel auf die kleine Schar hernieder. Schreiend wichen die Männer den Pfeilen aus und liefen zurück zu dem Tunnel. Von oben wurden jetzt Seile herunter gelassen an denen die hässlichen Gestalten in atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit nach unten kletterten. Fezar drehte sich um und schoß zwei mit seinen Pfeilen herunter. Erst jetzt schienen sich die anderen Männer zu besinnen, dass sie ja Waffen bei sich trugen. Hastig rissen sie ihre Pfeile aus den Köchern und schossen auf die Kreaturen. Wenn eins dieser Ungeheuer getroffen war so stieß es einen grässlichen hohen Schrei aus und plumpste wie ein Mehlsack in die Tiefe. Die Männer schoßen wie besessen, dennoch erreichten einige der Kreatuen den Boden und rannten auf die Schar zu. "Zurück!", schrie Kismer und rannte in den Felsentunnel. Immer noch schießend wichen die Männer zurück. Kaum waren die Monster außer Sicht drehten sie sich rum und jagten wie der Teufel zurück zu den Seilen. Dort herrschte erst einmal Tumult, weil jeder zuerst nach oben klettern wollte. Schließlich schaffte Kismer mit einigen scharfen Befehlen Ruhe. Die Männer kletterten jetzt nacheinander in georneter Reinfolge, wenn auch in panischer Hast nach oben. "Was war das?", fragte Billir entsetzt als sie oben angekommen waren. "Wir brechen so schnell es geht auf!", sagte Kismer. Er war kreidebleich im Gesicht.

* * *

**3.Kapitel: Ankunft in Gredim **

Die Furcht der Männer trieb sie zur Eile, so das alles innerhalb einer Stunde zum Aufbruch bereit war. Fezar gab den Befehl zum Aufsitzen und ritt dann zu Kismer, der an der Spitze der Männer ritt. Neben ihm saß der Elb auf der braunen schönen Stute, die Kismer ihm wütend überlassen musste, weil sie niemand anderes an sich heranließ. Dahinter ritt Indur als Übersetzer. Fezar war es immer noch ein Rätsel wie Kismer es in der Panik geschafft hatte den Elb sicher zum Lager zu bringen. Er hätte den Gefangenen wahrscheinlich an Ort und Stelle zurück gelassen. Kismer hob die Hand und gab so den Befehl zum Losritt. Langsam setzte sich die Schar in Bewegung. "Wo lang reiten wir?", fragte Fezar. "Er wird es uns sagen", antwortete der Anführer und deutete ein Kopfnicken in Legolas Richtung an. Legolas hatte immer noch Fesseln an den Händen und Fezar fiel auf, dass das Pferd weder Sattel noch Zügel hatte. Legolas hatte sich nach vorn gebeugt und murmelte dem Tier etwas ins Ohr. "was sagt er?", fragte Kismer. "Ich weiß nicht Herr. Er spricht nicht die Sprache der anderen Seite. Es muss die Elbensprache sein", antwortete Indur. Sie waren an einer Wegkreuzung angekommen. Drei Wege führten von hier aus weiter. Den einen waren sie gestern entlang gekommen, also blieben noch zwei Wege übrig. Einer war aus festen glatten Felsgestein. Der andere war schlammig und eng. Kismer schlug den breiten Steinweg ein. Der Elb stieß einen Ruf aus und schüttelte den Kopf. "Was ist los?", fragte Fezar. "Er sagt, wir müssen den anderen Weg nehmen", antwortete Indur. "Ist er verrückt? Diese Ungeheuer werden unsere Spur meilenweit verfolgen können, auf dem Stein hinterlassen wir keine!", meinte Kismer. Indur übersetzte. Legolas schüttelte den Kopf und erklärte dem Mann etwas. "Er sagt, diese Orks könnten riechen wo lang wir geritten sind. Deshalb ist es egal wo lang wir gehen. Der Felsweg ist jedoch länger, weil er einen Bogen macht", sagte Indur schließlich. Kismer sah Legolas misstrauisch an. "Ich denke wir sollten auf ihn hören er kennt sich hier anscheinend aus", meinte Fezar. Kismer nickte und die Schar bog in den rechten Weg ein. Nach einer Weile wurde er breiter und felsiger. Sie ritten jetzt durch ein breites Felsental. Plötzlich blieb das Tier des Elben stehen. Legolas sah sich unruhig um. "Orks!", schrie er plötzlich und sprang vom Pferd. "Bogenschützen!", brüllte Fezar. Da tauchten auch schon die dunklen Schatten an den Hängen auf. Fezar spannte an und schoss. Ein grässlicher Schrei ertönte. Jetzt tauchten die Köpfe der Kreaturen auf. Auch sie trugen Bogen und schossen ebenso eifrig wie die Männer. Fezar sah wie Indur neben ihm vom Pferd kippte und stöhnend davon kroch, aber wo war Legolas. Plötzlich sah Fezar ihn. Er stand am Rand der Felswand und hielt seinen Bogen in der Hand. Das Gerücht, dass Elben mit dem Bogen umgehen konnten war noch untertrieben. Sie waren unschlagbar. Der Elb schoss die Pfeile in atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit ab und keiner davon verfehlte sein Ziel. Fezar erwachte erst wieder aus seinem Erstaunen als ein Pfeil haarscharf an seinem Kopf vorbei flog. Schnell sammelte er einige Pfeile vom Boden auf und fing wieder an zu schießen. nach einiger Zeit hatten die Orks beschlossen, dass es keinen Sinn hatte ewig so weiter zu kämpfen. Mit lauten Gebrüll ergossen sich die schwarzen Scharen über die Hänge. "Schwerter!", brüllte Kismer. Ein blutiger Kampf begann. Fezar feuerte 2 weitere Pfeile ab als ihn plötzlich ein dumpfer Schlag auf den Hinterkopf umwarf. Über ihm stand ein großer Ork. Seine gelben tellergroßen Eulenaugen waren geweitet und er holte mit seinem hässlichen blutbefleckten Dolch aus. Er stieß es nach vorn und erstarrte plötzlich mitten in der Bewegung. Ein langgezogener Schrei ertönte und er kippte zur Seite um, durch bohrt von einem Pfeil. Hinter ihm stand Legolas mit gespannten Bogen. Er lief zu Fezar und half ihm auf. Plötzlich sah dieser einen Schatten. "Pass auf!" Legolas drehte sich blitzschnell herum und rammte dem Ork das Mithrilschwert in den Bauch. Mehrere Orks kamen jetzt auf die zwei Männer zu. Legolas schoss 2 von ihnen mit dem Bogen nieder und kämpfte dann verbissen gegen eine Übermacht von 5 Orks. Der Elb wendete sich blitzschnell um und schlitzte dem einen die Kehle auf, dann sprang er rückwärts um den Angriff eines weiteren zu parieren. Er zog einen Pfeil aus dem Köcher und rammte ihn in den Bauch der Kreatur. Gleichzeitig riss er einen weiteren von den Füßen und erstach ihn.Die anderen zwei wichen zurück. Fezar merkte wie ihm schwindlig wurde. Er sah noch wie ein riesiger Ork auf Legolas zu lief dann verließen ihn die Sinne.

Als er wieder erwachte befand er sich in einem kleinen, einfachen Raum. Die Wände waren aus Lehm. Es gab keine Fenster. Nur eine Holztür, die offen stand. Er lag auf einem einfahcen Strohlager. An der gegenüberliegenden Wand brannte ein Feuer. Ein einfacher Tisch mit 4 Hockern stand davor. Darauf standen einige Töpfe und Gefäße. Fezar richtete sich auf und erhob sich von dem Lger. Er fühlte sich etwas schwummrig, aber das verging bestimmt rasch wieder. Als er aus der Hütte heraustrat brauchte er erst einen Moment um sich an das Sonnenlicht zu gewöhnen. Als er die Augen wieder aufschlug stand Kismer vor ihm. "Ich hatte schon geglaubt dich nicht mehr unter den Lebenden zu finden, alter Freund!", sagte er lächelnd. "Wo sind wir hier?", fragte Fezar verwundert, "und was ist passiert?" "Nun diese Orks sahen letzlich ein, dass sie keine Chance hatten und zogen sich zurück. Wir bauten Tragen für die Verwundeten und machten, dass ir davon kamen. Dank dem Elb hatten wir das verteufelte Gebirge schon nach wenigen Tagen hinter uns gelassen. Bald kamen wir in die ersten heimischen Siedlungen. Wir machten so bald wie möglich Rast um die verwundeten zu versorgen, zu denen ja auch du gehörtest. Du hast einen kräftigen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf erhalten und außerdem mehrere Fleischwunden davon getragen. Diese entzündeten sich rasch und du wurdest von einem schlimmen Wundfieber befallen.Ich hatte die Hoffnung auf eine baldige Genesung schon fast aufgegeben und wollte in einigen Tagen weiterreiten und dich hier zurücklassen bis zu wieder genesen bist und mir dann nachfolgen könntest, aber nun können wir zusammen heimkehren und das Lob Primburs entfangen." "Was ist mit dem Elben?", fragte Fezar. "Was soll schon mit ihm sein?" "Geht es ihm gut? Ich will ihn sehen!" "Was liegt dir plötzlich so viel an ihm Fezar. Dein Fieber muss dir die Sinne durcheinander gebracht haben", spöttelte Kismer, "aber von mir aus sollst du ihn sehen" Er gab einen der Männer einen Wink damit dieser den Gefangenen holte. Wenig später kam er mit Legolas zurück. Fezar erschrak als er den Gefangenen sah. "Warum habt ihr ihn nicht auch behandeln lassen?", fuhr er Kismer an, "er ist doch todkrank!" Der Elb hatte bedeutend mehr Wunden als Fezar davon getragen, aber niemand hatte sich darum gekümmert. Im Gegenteil: Legolas Kleider waren zerlumpt und dreckig, sein langen Haare waren verfilzt. Der Elb konnte sich kaum auf den Beinen halten und zitterte am ganzen Körper. Fezar legte ihm die Hand auf die Stirn. Sie glühte. "Hol sofort einen Arzt", schrie er den Mann an, der den Elb gebracht hatte. Erschrocken fuhr dieser zusammen und lief dann eilends davon. "Was ist los mit dir?", fragte Kismer misstrauisch, "warum sorgst du dich plötzlich um ihn?" "Er hat mir das Leben gerettet, bei der Schlacht gegen die Orks. Er beschützte mich als ich fiel gegen eine Übermacht von mindestens 5 Mann. Er hätte den Tumult nutzen können um zu verschwinden. Aber er tat es nicht, sondern verteidigte mich!" Kismer sah ihn zweifelnd an, sagte aber nichts. Nach einigen Minuten kam endlich der Arzt. "Wie ich sehe scheint es euch wieder besser zu gehen", begrüßte er Fezar. "Ich brauche euch auch nicht, sondern er", antwortete dieser und wies auf Legolas. Der Arzt sog scharf die Luft ein, dann sagte er: "Ich will versuchen was ich kann. Zuerst braucht er ein Bett und warmes Wasser." "Hol warmes Wasser", befahl Fezar dem Mann, dann half er dem Arzt Legolas vorsichtig in die Hütte zu schaffen und ihn auf das Lager zu legen. Wenig später kam der Mann mit dem Wasser zurück. Der Arzt nahm ein sauberes Tuch, tauchte es in das Wasser und fing an die Wunden des Elben zu reinigen. Danach schmierte er sie mit einer Salbe ein und verband sie. Am Schluss legte er dem Elben ein feuchtes Tuch auf die Stirn. Legolas war inzwischen tief eingeschlafen. "Die Verbände müssen regelmäßig gewechselt werden, ebenso das Tuch. Er braucht erst einmal Ruhe, aber wenn er aufwacht gebt ihm zu trinken und diese Tropfen!", sagte er und reichte Fezar ein kleines Fläschchen.Danach stand er auf und verließ die Hütte.

Die nächsten Tage wich Fezar nicht von dem Kranken. Er pflegte ihn, wechselte seine Verbände und gab ihm zutrinken und die Medizin, wenn er aus seinen Fieberträumen erwachte. Auch Nachts blieb er am Bett sitzen. Um sich die Zeit zu vertrieben, ließ er Indur zu sich kommen, damit er ihm die Sprache der anderen Seite beibrachte. Nach zwei Tagen konnte er sich schon mit seinem Lehrer unterhalten. Auch der Arzt kam ab und zu vorbei um nach Legolas zu sehen. "Diese Elben müssen wahrhaftig Zauberwesen sein. Ich hatte die Hoffnung schon aufgegeben, aber seine Gesundung verläuft so schnell, wie ich es noch nie gesehen habe!" Zweimal am Tag kam Billir und brachte etwas zu essen für Fezar. Kismer ließ sich nicht blicken. Legolas befand sich wirklich auf dem Wege der Besserung. Immer öfter schlug er die Augen auf und lächelte Fezar an. "Hannon cen donn magor" , flüsterte er, doch Fezar vermochte es nicht zu übersetzten, es musste eine andere Sprache sein, als die die er so mühsam von Indur lernte. Nach einer Woche sagte der Arzt, dass man dem Elben jetzt eine kräftige Suppe geben sollte, damit er wieder zu Kräften käme. Fezar fütterte ihn also jeden Tag. Die Suppe schien Wunder zu bewirken. In kürzester Zeit wurde Legolas immer kräftiger und das Fieber sank. Bald konnte sich Fezar schon mit dem Elben unterhalten. Legolas wollte mehr über das Volk der dunklen Menschen erfahren und Fezar erzählte ihm von der großen Wanderung aus dem Land der Väter, von der Flucht vor den Pferdemenschen, der großen Schlacht um die Hornburg und von den großen Schlachten im Dienste Saurons. Auch Fezar war neugierig und fragte den Elben viel. Dieser antwortete ihm jedoch meist ausweichend oder schwieg. Das enttäuschte Fezar, aber er sagte nichts. Bald 3 Wochen befanden sie sich nun schon in der Siedlung und die Männer machten sich zum Aufbruch bereit. Eins Morgens kam Kismer in die Hütte. "Wir brechen auf", sagte er. "Er ist noch viel zu schwach!", entgegnete Fezar empört. Kismer zuckte mit den Schultern: "ich kann nuicht länger warten. Wir sind schon viel zu lange aufgehalten worden.", dann wandte er sich an den Elben und sagte: "Er soll aufstehen!" Fezar übersetzte mit besorgtem Gesicht. Legolas richtete sich. Fezar reichte ihm die Hand um ihm zu helfen. Der Elb schwankte etwas doch dann lief er mit zittrigen Beinen zur Tür. "Es geht doch", meinte Kismer zufrieden und ging zu den Pferden, die neben der Hütte standen. Auch das edle Tier des Elbens war dabei. "Es lässt sich einfach nicht zähmen", sagte Kismer missmutig und stieg auf sein weniger schönes Tier. Als Legolas aus der Tür trat hob sein Pferd den Kopf und wieherte freundlich. Es rieb seinen Kopf an der Brust des Elbens und schnaubte. Sanft strich er dem Tür über die Nüstern und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr. Das Pferd senkte den Kopf und Legolas schwenkte sich auf den Rücken. Das Tier war sichtlich erfreut seinen Reiter wieder zu haben und galoppierte durch das Lager. Legolas lachte und rief:"Daro!" Sofort blieb das Pferd stehen. Kismer hatte dem Spiel mit finsterer Miene zu gesehen. Er hob die Hand und die Schar setzte sich in Bewegung. Der Elb lenkte sein Pferd neben das Tier von Fezar. "Was ist das für eine Sprache, die du sprichst und die sogar die Tiere verstehen?", fragte dieser neugierig. "Sindarin, die Sprache der Elben", antwortete Legolas. "Ich wöllt ich könnte sie verstehen. Sie klingt so schön, wie Gesang." Der Elb lächelte und sagte: "Aber du hast doch erst einige Wörter gehört" "Dennoch, wie schön muss dann euer Gesang sein, wenn schon eure Sprache wie ein schönes Lied klingt. Ich wünschte ich könnte euern Gesang hören." "Sagtest du nicht, dass die "dunklen Mnschen" sich vor dem Gesang der Elben fürchten, weil sie denken, dass er sie verzaubert?" "Es wird einiges erzählt darüber", antwortete Fezar zögernd, "vieles ist bestimmt nicht wahr. Doch auch wenn es stimmt, so kann es nicht gefährlich sein. Ich würde mich gern von den Elbengesängen verzaubern lassen, denn die Lieder die verzaubern sind erst wirkliche Lieder." Freundlich sah Legolas Fezar an. "Auch bei uns gibt es Erzählungen über euch. Wenige davon sind gut. Doch sehe ich, dass bei euch nicht alle so feidseelig und hinterlistig sind wie gesagt wird, sondern, dass es zumindestens einen gibt, der edel und freundlich gesinnt ist.Gern will ich dir ein Lied der Elben singen. Es ist ein Lied Aragorns, eines guten Freundes von mir." Er machte eine Pause und begann dann zu singen:

"Lathron ben ned eryn, glamor uin galan ir govannem. An uir aewath linnathar a chervess olthad nîn: he bada min nadhras galen a parth lothen.Trevódiel orath drestennin, broniannem lennath dhuir a charnath arnediad."

Als Legolas angefangen hatte zu singen verstummten die Gespräche ringsum. Alle Männer blickten den Elben an. Er hatte seine Augen geschlossen. Sein Gesang war klarer und schöner als Fezar je etwas gehört hatte. Auch die Melodie hatte er noch nie zuvor vernommen, aber sie kam ihm doch vertraut vor. Er konnte die Worte nicht verstehen, aber sie blieben für immer in seinem Herzen.

" A Elleth ivorcheneb, dartho, ú-aníron cuinad ereb. Avo awartho nin, annathon le chên, a mar mhilui. Gweston le, meleth ú-thinnatha a harthad edlothiatha adwain. Avo doltho mhorn, melethril nîn."

Legolas öffnete die Augen. Alles war still. Kein Wind war zu spüren, kein Pferd schnaubte oder scharrte mit den Hufen. Die Männer sahen auf den Elben. Auf ihren Gesichtern lag ein Ausdruck tiefen Erstaunens und Verzückung. Erst langsam löste sich die Erstarrung. Die Männer blickten betreten zu Boden und räusperten sich verlegen. Auf Kismers Gesicht spiegelte sich Erstaunen, aber auch Furcht und Wut. Er sagte aber nichts, sondern ritt schweigend an Fezar und Legolas vorbei. Die Schar setzte sich wieder in Bewegung. Keiner sagte ein Wort. Nur die Huftritte und das Schnauben der Pferde war zu hören. Allmählich fingen die Männer an wieder miteinander zu reden, aber sie taten es leise und warfen dem Elben neugierige und manchmal auch furchtsame Blicke zu. "Worum ging das Lied?", fragte Fezar schließlich. "Es war ein Liebeslied für Arwen, die Tochter Elronds", antwortete Legolas. "Erzähl mir mehr über sie, und auch über Aragorn und Elrond", forderte Fezar den Elben auf. "Es ist eine lange Geschichte. Sie zählt mehr als 5 Menschenleben. Vieles ist in Vergessenheit geraten und auch ich weiß nicht mehr alles was damals geschah..." "Dennoch, erzähl mir die Geschichte", bat Fezar, "denn der Weg ist noch lang und die Zeit vergeht schneller" Legolas überlegte dann begann er zu erzählen: von Bilbos abenteuerlichen Reise zum einsamen Berg, von seinem Ringfund, dem einundelfzigsten Geburtstag und seinem plötzlichen Verschwinden. Er erzählte von Gandalf dem Zauberer und Frodo Bilbos Neffen, von den großen Ringen und von dem "Einem Ring", der verloren geglaubt war und doch wieder auftauchte. Manchmal machte er eine Pause und blickte in die Ferne, dann fuhr er fort zu erzählen. In der Zwischenzeit waren auch einige Männer näher gekommen und hörten interessiert zu. "...und er segelte hinfort aus Mittelerde in das Land des Glücks und der Seeligkeit", endete er schließlich. "Was ist mit den anderen Gefährten geworden?", fragte ein Mann. "Aragorn regierte als ein gnädiger weiser König und starb nach einem erfüllten Leben. Auch Pippin und Merry sind schon lang aus der Welt geschieden. Sam folgte Frodo nach vielen Jahren. Er war der letzte Ringträger, der über die Anfurten davon segelte. Gimli lebt noch und ist sehr angesehen bei den Zwergen, wegen seiner Weisheit und Tapferkeit, aber auch wegen seiner Freundschaft zu dem Königsohn der Elben. Dieser hat eine Waldelbensiedlung in Ithilien gegründet." "Sag mir bitte leglas, wie war der name des Elben? All die anderen Gefährten hast du beim Namen genannt, nur ihn nicht" "Was ist aus Gandalf geworden?", unterbrach ein anderer Mann. "Auch er fuhr über die grauen Anfurten, der er trug den dritten Ring der Elben" Die Sonne war inzwischen untergegangen und de Dämmerung breitete sich aus. Kismer gab den Befehl zum Rasten und die Männer lagerten sich an kleinen Feuern. "Morgen schon sind wir in Gredim", sagte Fezar, "dies ist die Ebene von Andrenyn, danach kommt ein kleines Waldstück und dann sind wir am Berg Zyseron, dort liegt Gredim, meine Heimatstadt." "Seltsam, nie habe ich von einer Stadt im Land der dunklen Menschen gehört", versetzte Legolas nachdenklich. "Nur wir Kreven kennen diese Stadt und behüten ihr Geheimnis." "Kreven, so heißt also dein Volk", sagte Legolas. "Ja, den Krev war der große Anführer der mein Volk aus dem Süden hier herführte." Schweigend sahen sie zum Himmel. "Dort ist Earendil, der Stern der Hoffnung, der geliebte Stern der Elben", sagte Legolas leise. "die Valar machten ihn unsterblich und setzten ihn an das Firnament zusammen mit seinem Schiff Vingilot, damit er den Glanz des letzten Silmarils tragen sollte. "Erzähl mir von ihm", bat Fezar. "Nein", antwortete Legolas, "es ist schon spät und es ist eine Nacht in der alles Leben schweigen sollte und in der Wörter keine Macht haben, nur die Stille und die Lieder können in solchenn Nächten verstanden werden." "So sing mirr noch ein Lied, bevor wir uns zur Ruhe begeben", versetzte Fezar. Legolas antwortete nicht sondern blickte weiter in den Sternenhimmel. Sie saßen einige Minuten schweigend nebeneinander und Fezar fühlte eine tiefe reine unsprüngliche Freue in sich und mit einem Mal verstand er die Worte, die der Elb soeben gesagt hatte, er verstand die Stille, das Schweigen und er spürte die tiefe Ruhe der Nacht. Er schloss die Augen und lauschte. Auch der Elb hatte die Augen geschlossen und begann nun mit leiser Stimme zu singen:

Eärendil hieß ein Schiffer kühn,  
Der weilte in Avernien,  
Schlug Holz und baute sich ein Schiff,  
Von Nimbrethil auf Fahrt zu gehn.  
Die Segel zog er silbern auf,  
Laternen silbern hing er aus,  
Den Bug schuf er dem Schwane gleich,  
Die Wimpel flogen hell im Licht,  
Dem alten Königsbrauch gemäß  
Legte er Helm und Rüstung an,  
Grub Runen in den Silberschild  
Zum Schütze gegen Harm und Not;  
Sein Bogen war aus Drachenhorn,  
Aus Ebenholz ein jeder Pfeil,  
Sein Köcher war aus Chalzedon,  
Sein kräftiges Schwert aus blankem Stahl.  
Sein Helm war Adamanten hart  
Und Adlerfedern krönten ihn,  
Aus Silber war sein Panzerhemd,  
Auf seiner Brust schien ein Smaragd.  
Es trieb ihn unter Mond und Stern  
Weitab vom Nördlichen Gestad,  
Und irrend übers wilde Meer  
Verlor er Sicht und Menschenspur.  
Von Eisesgründen wandte er  
Sich ab, wo ewig Schatten herrscht,  
Die Wüstenhitze auch verließ  
Er eilends, trieb noch weit umher  
Auf dunklen Wassern ohne Stern  
Bis in die Nacht des Nichts hinein.  
Auch diese ließ er hinter sich,  
Doch nie erblickt' er unterwegs  
Der heißersehnten Küste Licht.  
Der Winde Wüten jagte ihn  
Geblendet durch den wilden Gischt  
Von West nach Osten willenlos  
Und nirgends freundlich angesagt.  
Da nahte Elwing sich im Flug,  
Und Licht durchflammte schwarze Nacht,  
Von ihrer Kette glomm es weiß,  
Viel heller noch als Diamant.  
Sie heftete den Silmaril  
Ans Haupt des Schiffers, krönte ihn  
Mit Licht, das nie verlöschen kann.  
Beherzt warf er das Ruder um;  
Und in der Nacht erhob sich Sturm  
Von jenseits aller Meere her.  
Es wehte frei und voller Kraft  
Ein Wind der Macht von Tarmenel:  
Auf Wasserpfaden, unbekannt  
Den Sterblichen, trieb er ihn nun  
Mit Urgewalt durch graue Flut  
Von Osten her gen Westen hin.  
Durch Immernacht trug's ihn zurück  
Auf tosend aufgetürmter See  
Hin über lang versunknes Land,  
Von schwarzen Fluten überrollt,  
Bis endlich er Musik vernahm  
Und an der Erde Grenzen kam,  
Wo ewig sanfter Wellenschlag  
Gold an die Perlenküste spült.  
Er sah den Berg in Dämmergrau  
Aufragend zwischen Valinor  
Und Eldamar, im Lichte noch  
Verblauen hinter ferner See.  
Ein Wanderer, der Nacht entflohn,  
Lief endlich in den Hafen ein  
Im Elbenlande weiß und grün/-  
Die Luft war mild, durchsichtig-blass,  
Dem Hügel nah von Ilmarin,  
Da spiegelte der Schattensee  
Das Licht der Türme Tirions.  
Hier ruhte er von Irrfahrt aus,  
Hier lehrte man ihn Lied. und. Sang,  
Und alte Märchen wurden laut  
Bei Harfenklang und goldnem Schall.  
Er trug ein elbenweißes Kleid,  
Ihm brannten sieben Leuchter vor,  
Als er durch's Calacirian  
In tief verborgne Lande zog.  
In jene Hallen, wo man nicht  
Vergangenheit noch Zukunft kennt,  
Gelangte er, wo immerdar  
Der König der Altvordernzeit  
Herrscht auf dem Berg in Ilmarin.  
Von Sterblichen und Elbenvolk  
Geheime Dinge sprach man dort,  
Gesichte wurden ihm zuteil,  
Die nie ein Mensch erblicken darf.  
Sie bauten ihm ein neues Schiff  
Aus Mithril und aus Elbenglas  
Mit stolzem Bug, doch ruderlos,  
Mit Silbermast, doch ohne Tuch,  
Und Elbereth kam selbst herab:  
Sie schuf dem Schiff den Silmaril  
Zum Banner, ein lebendiges Licht,  
Ein heller Schein, der nie verblasst.  
Und Flügel gab sie ihm dazu  
Und sprach das Urteil: Jenseits Mond  
Und Sonne muss er ewig ziehn  
Durch küstenlose Himmel hin.  
Vom hohen Immerabendland  
Wo silbern die Fontänen sprühn,  
Trug ihn die Schwinge licht hinan  
Und über das Gebirg hinweg.  
Schon sanken hinter ihm dahin  
Der Erde Grenzen, wandte er,  
Verzehrt von Sehnsucht, sich nach Haus,  
Den Weg zu suchen durch die Nacht,  
Und ganz allein, ein heller Stern,  
Weit über allen Wolken flog  
Im Morgengrauen sonnenwärts  
Dies Licht, ein Wunder anzuschaun.  
Schon sah er Mittelerde weit,  
Weit unter sich, schon hörte er  
Die Frauen der Altvordernzeit  
Und Elbenmaiden klagen laut.  
Ihm aber war es auferlegt,  
Am Himmel seine Bahn zu ziehn,  
Solange bis der Mond verblasst,  
Und nie am Ufer dieser Welt  
Zu rasten bei den Sterblichen,  
Ein Herold, seinem Auftrag treu,  
Das Licht zu tragen durch die Zeit,  
Der Flammifer der Westernis.

Als Fezar am nächsten Morgen aufwachte kam ihm die vergangene Nacht wie ein Traum vor. Während den morgendlichen Besorgungen verblasste die Erinnerung und es blieb nur ein seltsames unwirkliches Gefühl zurück. Kismer kam und murmelte ihm zu: "Sei vorsichtig, denn es scheint etwas dran zu sein an den Gerüchten über die Elben und ihre Lieder. Mir scheint er hat dich schon verhext. Ich will, dass du bei mir bleibst und den Elben meidest. Er wird nicht neben dir reiten, denn ich will nicht, dass du ihm verfällst." Fezar wollte protestieren, aber Kismer hatte sich schon umgedreht und war gegangen. Der Ritt verlief schweigend. Fezar dachte über Earendil nach, über die Elben, Aragorn, den Ringkrieg und über Sauron. Auch Kismer schien in Gedanken versunken. Bald hatten sie die Ebene hinter sich gelassen und den Wald passiert, vor sich sahen sie den Berg Zyseron und die Siedlungen am Rande des Berges. Der Anblick beflügelte die Männer und nach einer knappen Stunde standen sie am Fuße des Berges. Einige Boten waren vorausgeeilt um die Ankunft der Reiterei zu melden. Bald strömten ihnen viele Menschen aus dem großen eisernen Tor entgegen. Kinder fielen ihren Vätern um den Hals, Frauen winkten. "Fezar!", hörte er plötzlich eine Stimme und dann sah er eine junge Frau auf sich zu rennen. Schnell sprang er von Pferd und lief ihr entgegen. "Oh Fezar, endlich seid ihr gekommen. Lange hast du mich warten lassen!", sagte sie vorwurfsvoll, doch dann lächelte sie und flog ihm um den Hals. "Ich hab dir viel zu erzählen, denn ich habe jemanden kennengelernt" und er warf einen Blick zu dem Legolas. Dieser saß auf seinem Pferd, majestätisch und stolz, den Kopf erhoben. Viele Menschen standen herum und starrten ihn mit offenen Mündern an, hielten jedoch Abstand. Plötzlich teilte sich die Menge und eine Gruppe von hünnenhaften Männern in schwarzen Gewändern mit langen Schwertern qan der Seite liefen auf das Pferd zu. Das tier wieherte ängstlich und scharrte mit den Hufen. Die Männer hatten es inzwischen erreicht. Ein grobschlächtiger Kerl fasste es an der Mähne und wollte ihm Zaumzeug aufziehen. Das Tier machte einen Sprung zur Seite und warf die Vorderbeine in die Luft. Sofort zog der Mann eine Peitsche auf seinem Gürtel und versetzte ihm einen Hieb. Das Pferd bäumte sich auf, stellte sich auf seine Hinterbeine und wieherte ängstlich. Die Menge wich erschrocken zurück. Der Kerl holte erneut aus, doch sofort sprang der Elb, der bis dahin auf dem Rücken des Tieres gesessen hatte herunter und stellte sich ihm in den Weg. Der Mann machte keine Anstalten die Peitsche sinken zu lassen sondern schlug zu. Legolas fiel zu Boden, die Hände auf das Gesicht gepresst. Fezar hatte die ganze Szene mit Entsetzen und steigender Wut verfolgt und rannte jetzt rasch auf die Gruppe zu. "Lasst ihn in Ruhe!", schrie er. Die Männer ignorierten ihn einfach. Zwei von ihnen packten den Gefangenen, zogen ihn grob in die Höhe und fesselten ihn mit schweren Eisenketten. Die restlichen kümmerten sich um das Pferd. Der Kerl mit der Peitsche hatte sich auf seinen Rücken geschwungen und schlug auf das tobende Tier ein. "Sedho!", rief Legolas. Zitternd blieb das Tier stehen. Legolas wollte zu ihm gehen, aber die Männer hielten ihn eisern fest. Der Mann auf dem Rücken des Tieres lachte und presste die Schenkel in die Flanken. Entsetzt sprang das Tier nach vorn. Der Kerl rammte ihm den Peitschenstiel in die rechte Seite, sodass es gezwungen war nach links zu galoppieren in die Menge hinein, die erschrocken zurückwich. Das verängstigte Tier schnaubte und zitterte, Schaum stand ihm vor dem Mund, doch der Kerl trieb es immer weiter an und galoppierte schließlich durch einen Torbogen. Auch die anderen Männer schickten sich an zu gehen. Fezar wollte mit aber ein Kerl zog sein Schwert und sagte: "Bleib lieber hier. Wir könnten dich sonst verletzten" Fezar wollte ebenfalls seine Waffe ziehen, aber eine kleine Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter. "Lass sie, du kannst nichts ausrichten gegen sie, warte ab!" Es war Solemin. Feindselig sah er den Hünen an, drehte sich dann langsam um und schritt davon. "Ihn hast du kennengelernt?", fragte Solemin nach einer Weile. "Ja, er ist ..." "...ein Elb, ich weiß, "unterbrach sie ihn, "die ersten Kundschafter kamen schon vor Wochen zu uns, damals warst du noch verwundet. ich hatte solche Angst um dich. Wärst du nicht bald gekommen, dann wäre ich dir entgegen geritten." "So etwas darft du nie tun Solemin, denn es ist gefährlich für dich allein zu reisen.", antwortete Fezar ernst. "Du sorgst dich zu sehr um mich Bruder, ich kann schon auf mich aufpassen, "sagte sie neckisch, "und jetzt komm. Ich habe dir ein Willkommensmahl zubereitet wie du es noch nie bekommen hast!" Mit schnellen Schritten lief sie voraus, sodass Fezar Mühe hatte ihr zu folgen.

elbisch: "Ich danke dir, dunkler Krieger"

elbisch: "halt an!"

ein Sindaringedicht von Didier Willis, englische Übersetzung: I hear someone in the woods, an echo of the day we met. Forever birds will sing for the lady of my

dreams: she walks between green pasture and flowery field. Having traversed troubled days, we endured

dark journeys and countless wounds. O Elfin maid with crystal eyes, wait, I won't live alone. Don't forsake

me, I'll give thee a child, and a friendly home. I swear thee, love won't fade and hope will blossom anew.

Don't summon the night, my love.

ungefähre deutsche Übersetzung: Ich höre jemanden in den Bäumen, ein Echo des Tages an dem wir uns trafen. Vögel mögen für immer der Frau meiner Träume singen, die da läuft zwischen grünen Weide und einem blühenden Feld. Wir haben schwierige Tage überwunden, wir ertrugen schlimme Zeiten und zahllose Wunden. Oh Elbenjungfer mit Augen aus Kristallen, wartet, ich werde nicht allein leben. Verlasst mich nicht, ich gebe euch ein Kind, und ein wärmendes Heim. Ich schwöre euch, die Liebe wird nicht verwelken und die Hoffnung wird neu erblühen. Beschwört nicht die Nacht herauf, meine Liebe.

Gedicht von Bilbo Beutlin, in HdR Buch 1 Seiten 205-208

elbisch: "Sei still"

**

* * *

**

**4. Kapitel: Primburs Entscheidung**

Bald saßen sie gemütlich mit vollem Bauch am Kaminfeuer. Die alte Andren brachte zwei Becher warmen Weines. "Jetzt erzähl, wie ist er zu euch gelangt, wie ist sein Name und woher kommt er?" "Kundschafter griffen ihn auf ihrem Ritt auf. Wir ließen ihn in Fesseln, denn du kennst die Geschichten über die Elben. Viele davon mögen Ammenmärchen sein, doch trotzdem ist Vorsicht geboten. So meinte jedenfalls Kismer und auch ich dachte anfangs so. Trotz der Fesseln und Wachen gelang es Legolas zu fliehen. Wir fanden seine Spuren, folgten ihm und konnten ihm schließlich in einem Felsental fassen, doch plötzlich wurden wir von grässlichen Kreaturen angegriffen. Sie waren klein und seltsam verkrüppelt, schwarz und sie hatten riesige gelbe Augen. Legolas war sehr aufgeregt als wir ihn fanden. Er versuchte uns irgendetwas mit zuteilen. Er zeigte auf die Felsränder und rief Orks. Er hat uns vor ihnen gewarnt. Hätte er es nicht gemacht, wären wir vielleicht nicht so glimpflich davon gekommen. Das war die erste Begebenheit, die mir auffiel. Er war nicht unser Feind. Nach dem Überfall der Orks brachen wir schnell auf. Legolas kannte den Weg aus dem Gebirge und konnte uns führen. In einer Schlucht wurden wir jedoch erneut angegriffen. Diesmal waren sie jedoch besser vorbereitet und zahlenmäßig überlegen. Doch auch wir waren vorsichtiger geworden. Es war eine große Schlacht. Ich verschoß alle meine Pfeile. Legolas war von seinen Fesseln losgekommen, doch statt zu flüchten nahm er seinen Bogen und schoß auf die Kreaturen. Und wenn ein Gerücht über die Elben wahr ist, dann dass sie kämpfen können. Er schoß blitzschnell, oft zwei Pfeile zusammen, doch keiner verfehlte sein Ziel. Ich wurde mit einer Streitaxt niedergeschlagen und dachte schon, mein Ende wäre nah, doch er schoß den Ork, der mich abstechen wollte nieder und verteidigte mich gegen die Orks. Ich schöre dir, so habe ich noch nie jemanden kämpfen sehen. Bald jedoch schwanden mir die Sinne. Als ich wieder erwachte, befanden wir uns in einer Siedlung. Ich war munter und meine Wunden waren verheilt. Ganz anders sah Legolas aus. Auch er hatte viele Wunden, doch niemand kümmerte sich darum und sie entzündeten sich. Er hatte hohes Fieber. Sofort gab ich den Befehl ihn zu versorgen und wich nicht von seiner Seite während seiner Heilung. Ich lernte auch die Sprache der anderen Seite um mich mit ihm zu unterhalten. Wie groß war meine Freude als das Fieber langsam nachließ. Nachdem 3 Wochen vergangen waren mussten wir wieder aufbrechen. Ich war in Sorge, denn Legolas war noch immer schwach, doch Kismer duldete keinen Aufschub. Auf dem Weg hierher erzählte er mir viele geschichten der Elben und der menschen von der anderen Seite und er sang Lieder. Oh wenn du nur seinen Gesang hören könntest und die Lieder, denn sie verzaubern wirklich die Herzen der Menschen und lassen sie überlaufen vor Freude und Liebe.", erzählte er. Inzwischen war die alte Andren herien gekommen, als sie die letzten Worte hörte, schüttelte sie den Kopf und sagte danach: "Ja Herr, er hat euch verzaubert, so wie euer Hauptmann sagte. Ich dachte ihr seid stark und erliegt nicht der Schönheit der Elben, denn dann seid ihr verloren. Doch ihr Zauber ist stärker als ich dachte. ich werde euch ein Mittel brauen, dass euren Kopf frei macht von der Verwirrung, damit ihr wieder klar denken könnt." "Nein Andren", versetzte Fezar, "denn wenn das Verwirrung ist, so will ich gern verrückt sein" Diese Worte lösten Entsetzten bei der Alten aus und sie schlug die Hände über dem Kopf zusammen. "Denkt doch an die vielen Geschichten über diese Wesen. Sie verzaubern das Herz der Menschen und lassen iihn dann in größter Not zurück", rief sie. "Ich gebe nicht viel auf deine Geschichten Andren, denn sie sind Lügen" Empört und kopfschüttelnd verließ sie das Zimmer, wobei sie ständig murmelte: "Verhext ist er". Fezar lächelte und sagte: "Verrückte Alte". "Sie macht sich eben Sorgen um dich", meinte Somein, "du hast dich wirklich verändert" "Vielleicht habe ich das, aber dann kann es nur eine gute Veränderung sein", versetzte Fezar. "Mmh, du klingst irgendwie erfahrerner, weiser" Fezar lächelte. "Was passiert mit dem Elb, fragte seine Schwester. "Ich weiß nicht, ich werde vor Primbur sprechen und ihm die Geschichte erzählen, vielleicht kann ich ihm helfen". "Du weißt das er ein habgieriger, verlogener Mann ist" "Schweig! Du solltest so etwas nicht sagen. Er ist unser König und ich muss seine Entscheidung respektieren" "Wann gehst du zu ihm?", fragte Solemin. In diesem Moment kam Andren herein: "Herr Kismer wünscht euch zu sprechen, Herr", sagte sie. Kismer betrat den Raum. "Setzt euch", sagte Fezar, "Andren bring ein Becher Wein" Die Alte verschwand, nicht ohne vorher einen ängslichen Blick auf ihren Herrn zu werfen. Auch Solemin erhob sich: "ich werde jetzt zu Bett gehen", sagte sie und verließ das Zimmer "Ich bin nur gekommen um dir mitzuteilen, dass Primbur uns morgen erwartet", fing der Hauptmann an, "wir sollen ihm Bericht erstatten." "Sagt mir, was ist mit dem Elben geschehen?", fragte Fezar. "Er wurde in eines der Verliese gesperrt, wird aber gut behandelt. Sein Pferd befindet sich im Moment in den königlichen Ställen" Schweigend sah er ins Feuer und fuhr dann fort: "Ich weiß wie viel dir an im liegt, doch gebe ich dir den Rat, dir nichts anmerken zu lassen und Primbur nichts davon zu erzählen" "ich werde ihn bitten Legolas frei zu lassen und mein Entschluss steht fest", entgegnete Fezar. Kismer hob den Kopf: "Dann wünsch ich dir viel Glück. Doch weiß ich nicht, ob das dir nützt". Er erhob sich und verließ den Raum. Andren kam herein mit einem Becher Wein: "Ist er gegangen?", fragte sie "Du kannst zu Bett gehen und den Wein selber trinken Andre", antwortete fezar, "Gute Nacht". Leise schloss die Dienerin die Tür. Fezar starrte ins Feuer und dachte über die Worte des Hauptmanns nach. Was meinte er damit, dass er es nicht primbur erzählen sollte. Dann dachte er an Andrens reaktion auf seinen Bericht und dann begriff er. Auch Kismer dache, dass er verhext sei, ja sogar seine Schwester machte sich Sorgen. Die Leute glaubten nicht an die wahren Geschichten der Elben, sondern nur an ihre festverankerten Sagen. In ihren Augen war er ein Verwunschner, ein willenloser Sklave von Legolas. Als er heute nachmittag nach Hause ging, waren die Leute tuschelnd auseinander gewichen, so als hätte er eine ansteckende Krankheit. Er musste vorsichtig sein. Kismer hatte recht gehabt. Er erhob sich und ging zu Bett.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte er früh auf. Obwohl er nicht lange geschlafen hatte , war er hell wach. Während er sich anzog legte er sich in gedanken die Worte zu recht die er Primbur zu Legolas Verteidigung vorbringen wollte. Auch Kismers Rat ging ihm im Kopf herum. Schweigend saß er am Früstückstisch und kaum war das mahl beendet sprang er auf und schickte sich an nach draußen zu gehen, als sich eine kleine hand auf seine Schultern legte. "ich wünsch dir viel Glück. Sei vorsichtig, großer Bruder", sagte Solemin leise. Fezar nickte und machte sich auf zum Palast Primburs. Dort angekommen wurde er sogleich vor den König gebracht. Kismer war schon da. " Ich grüße euch Primbur, König der Kreven", sagte er laut der Etikette und verbeugte sich. "Komm her Fezar", versetzte Primbur und winkte ihn näher heran. Fezar durchquerte die Halle und blieb vor dem reichverzierten Thron stehen. Der König bedeutete ihm Platz zu nehmen. "Kismer berichtete mir schon von eurer Reise, doch wusste er nicht viel über den Elben zu sagen. Mir wurde berichtet, dass du mehr über ihn weißt, deshalb bitte ich dich mir zu alles zu erzählen." "Es ist ein großes Unrecht in gefangenen zu halten mein König, denn er will niemanden etwas Böses tun. Unrechtmäßig nahmen wir ihnn gefangen und behandelten ihn schlecht, doch statt uns dafür zu bestrafen oder zu fliehen half er uns im Kampf gegen die Orks und rettete mir das Leben" "Ja, auch davon hat Kismer erzählt, doch sollst du es mir noch einmal genauer erklären." Fezar fing an die geschichte zu erzählen. Er war erleichtert, dass der König so viel Verständnis zeigte, doch glaubte er ab und zu ein gieriges Funklen in Primburs Augen zu bemerken. Als er schließlich geendet hatte rief Primbur einen Diener herbei und flüsterte ihm etwas zu. Der Mann veließ den Saal und kehrte wenig später mit zwei Wachen zurück die Legolas in ihrer Mitte führten. Fezar wäre beinah aufgesprungen und ihm entgegengelaufen, doch ein warnender Blick Kismers hielt ihn zurück. Legolas trug lediglich seine Hose. Hemd und Kittel waren ausgezogen, sein Oberkörper entblößt. Primbur ging um den Elben herum und das Funkeln stand deutlich in seinen Augen. Es erinnerte Fezar an einen Kaufmann der einen besonders schönen Edelstein erbeutet hatte.Primbur befühlte die Armmuskeln des Elben, strich ihm durch die Haare und befahl ihm schließlich den Mund aufzumachen. Wie zu erwarten war reagierte Legolas nicht auf die Gesten Primburs. Ein Wachmann trat vor und drückte ihm den Kiefer nach unten. Primbur betrachtete die Zähne des Elben und Fezar hatte immer mehr das Gefühl, sich auf einen Sklavenmarkt zu befinden. Unruhig sah er zu Kismer hinüber. Dieser erwiderte seinen Blick und Fezar glaubte Mitleid in den Augen des Hauptmannes zu lesen. Schließlich war Primbur mit seiner Inspektion fertig. Die Wachen verließen, mit Legolas in ihrer Mitte, den Saal. "Was habt ihr mit ihm vor?", platzte Fezar heraus. Der König lächelte milde: "Zuerst muss er unsere Sprache lernen und dann werde ich ihn ausbilden lassen. Ein guter Leibsklave ist überall zu bekommen, aber einen Elben zu haben, der dazu noch hervoragend kämpfen kann ist einzigartig." "Aber ihr könnt nicht...", rief Fezar und sah Primbur erschrocken an, dieser antwortete mit dem selben milden Lächeln: "Wieso kann ich nicht. Ein Lehrer ist bald gefunden. Fezar wollte etwas erwidern, aber Kismer kam ihm zuvor: "Wenn ihr erlaubt mein König, so möchte ich einenn Vorschlag machen" Primbur nickte. "Vielleicht spricht sein verhalten gegen ihn, aber ich würde Fezar als den Lehrer des Elben vorschlagen. Die enge Bindung zwischen den beiden kann von Vorteil sein, denn so viel ich weiß ist Fezar der einzige, dem der Elb. Zudem beherrscht er dessen Sprache und kann ihn auch sonst in allen Fähigkeiten ausbilden" "Ein interessanter Vorschlag, doch etwas riskant, ich werde darüber nachdenken.", sagte Primbur, "als Lohn für eure Arbeit habt ihr einen Wunsch frei" "Wenn ihr es erlaubt Herr", versetzte Kismer, "so möchte ich das Pferd des Elben" "Es ist dein", antwortete Primbur sogleich, dann wandte er sich an Fezar, "Was ist dein Wunsch?" "Mein größter Wusch wäre Legolas in Freiheit zusehen, aber da mir dieser nicht gewährt wird so möchte ich sein Lehrer sein, wie Kismer es vorschlug" "Der Einfall ist nicht so schlecht und ich stimme ihm zu. Du wirst ihm unsere Sprache lernen, unsere Gewohnheiten und ihn für seine Aufgabe vorbereiten. Ihr könnt gehen" Kismer verneigte sich und fezar tat es ihm nach. Zusammen verließen sie den Raum. Als sie auf dem Burghof angekommen waren führten einige Männer die große braune Stute aus dem Stall. Sie schlug nicht aus, aber zitterte vor Angst und warf unruhig den Kopf hin und her. Plötzlich stieß sie ein Wiehern aus und riss sich los. Sie galppierte zwischen den Männern durch und warf die zwei Wachen, die Legolas soeben heraus geführt hatten um. Legolas hob die Hände und strich ihr über die Nüstern. Ein Zittern durchlief den Körper des Tieres und es drückte den Kopf an die Brust seines Herrn. Der Elb legte ihm die Hände auf die Augen und summte ihm eine Melodie ins Ohr. Das Pferd beruhigte sich langsam. Er nahm es am Halfter und führte es zu den verwirrten Männern. Ruhig blieb das Tier stehen und wurde auch nicht ungeduldig als die Wachen angelaufen kamen,Legolas fesselten und zu Fezar zerrten. "Nehmt ihm die Fesseln ab", befahl dieser, aber ein grobschlächtiger Kerl mischte sich ein und sagte: "Wenn du ihm auch nur eine winzige Chance zur Flucht bietest, dann hast du dein Leben verspielt und nebenbei auch das deiner hübschen Schwester" Bei diesen Worten entblöste er seine gelben Zähne und grinste hämisch, dann drückte er Fezar das Ende der Kette in die Hand. Schweigend nahm er sie entgegen und führte Legolas durch die Straßen bis zu seinem Haus. Solemin stand vor der Tür und erwartete sie bereits. neugierig besah sie den Elben und sagte dann: "Willkommen Legolas. Mein Name ist Solemin. Ich bin die Schwester Fezars." "Er versteht dich nicht", versetzte Fezar und schon Legolas durch die Tür. "ich denke schon, dass er versteht", meinte seine Schwester und sah den Elben freundlich an. Dieser lächelte und sagte in der Sprache der anderen Seite: "Ich bin Legolas aus dem Düsterwald" In diesem Moment betrat Adren das Zimmer. Erschrocken sah sie Legolas an. In ihrem Gesicht machte sich Wut breit. "Was macht er hier, Herr?", zischte sie. "Ich werde ihm unsere Sprache beibringen und ihm alles über unser Volk lehren", antwortete Fezar. Andrens Gesicht verzog sich noch mehr. Feindselig sah sie den Elben an, der ihrem Blick stolz standhielt. Solemin glaubte jedoch einen trauriges Aufflackern in seinem Gesicht gesehen zu haben. "Mach uns etwas zu essen", befahl Fezar der alten Dienerin, die endlich den Blick von Legolas löste und das Zimmer verließ. "Warum hat er noch Fesseln an den Händen?", fragte Solemin und sah besorgt auf die Stricke. "Wenn er flieht, so verliere nicht nur ich mein Leben, sondern auch du, und das werde ich nicht zu lassen.", antwortete Fezar. "So hast du nicht genügend Vertrauen in ihn?", entgegnete Solemin, "er wird nicht flüchten, wenn er unser Leben damit in Gefahr bringt." "Man könnte denken, du kennst ihn schon sehr lange, dabei weißt du doch noch garnichts über ihn", meinte Fezar. "Ich kann es sehen, er wird uns nicht in Gefahr bringen", sagte seine Schwester.Dann löste sie ihm die fesseln von den Händen. Die Stricke hatten tiefe Einschnitte in Legolas Haut hinterlassen. Liebevoll wusch Solemin die Wunden, salmte und verband sie. Fezar verblüffte die Vertrautheit der Schwester zu dem Elben, doch er wusste, dass dies ein gutes Zeichen war. Solemin hatte eine Gabe, die sie auf Anhieb den Charakter und die Absichten einer Person erkennen ließ. In der Zwischenzeit war Andren hereingekommen. Wortlos stellte sie das Essen auf den Tisch. Brot, Käse, gebratenen Speck, Fisch, Obst und eine Karaffe Wein. Dann brachte sie das Geschirr. Sie stellte Fezar und Solemin einen Teller hin und einen Krug. Legolas ignorierte sie. "was ist mit unseren Gast?", fragte Fezar verwundert. "Gast? Ich sehe nur einen Gefangenen, der dieses Essens nicht würdig ist", sagte Andren kalt und drehte sich um. Fezar sprang auf und schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch. "Was ist nur in dich gefahren Andren", schrie er, "er wird genau das gleiche bekommen wie Solemin und ich und genauso behandelt werden. Bring jetzt einen Teller und eine Tasse für ihn" Die Alte zog den Kopf zwischen die Schultern und ging schweigend nach draußen. Solemin warf ihrem Bruder einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu. Als sie schließlich beim Abendbrot saßen erzählte Fezar Solemin von seinem Auftrag. Danach sah die junge Frau Legolas mitleidig an und sagte schließlich: "So lautet Primburs Entscheidung. Ich hatte so etwas schon befürchtet, aber nicht erwartet, dass du sein Lehrer wirst. Ich werde dir helfen, so gut ich es kann." Dann stand sie auf und ging zu Bett.

**

* * *

**

**5. Kapitel: Die Befreiung**

Die nächsten Tage verbrachte Fezar damit Legolas Krevrenar, ihre Sprache beizubringen. Solemin saß meist bei ihnen und lernte ebenso schnell die Sprache der anderen Seite, wie Legolas die ihrige. Ab und zu verschwand sie um das Essen zuzubereiten. Sie sagte, dass Andren erst einmal eine Pause benötigte. Fezar hatte darüber den Kopf geschüttelt, aber geschwiegen. Nach einer Woche kam ein Bote des Königs und überbrachte die Botschaft, dass sich Fezar zusammen mit seinem Schüler dort einzufinden hatte. Solemin bestand darauf mitzugehen. "Habe ich dir nicht meine Hilfe angeboten und habe ich Legolas nicht auch viel beigebracht. Ich bin genauso sein Lehrer wie du und ich komme mit", sagte sie energisch. Fezar hatte Angst um seine Schwester. Er hatte sie schon viel zu sehr in die Sache hereingezogen. Trotz dem Vertrauen zu Legolas, dachte er immer noch an die Worte Kismers. Auch er glaubte, dass das Verschwinden des Elbens nicht lange unbemerkt blieb und er hatte Angst, dass auch Solemin in einen eventuellen Racheakt verstrickt würde. Doch er wusste auch, dass seine Schwester ihren Entschluss nicht ändern würde. Deshalb ließ er sie, wenn auch mit Einwänden, mitgehen. Schließlich standen sie vor Primbur. Zeigte er sich anfangs erstaunt über Solemin, schien er sofort freundlich gesinnt als er von Fezar erfuhr, wie sie ihm geholfen hatte. "Berichte mir was er bisher gelernt hat", befahl Primbur. "Legolas beherrscht jetzt unsere Sprache. Er weiß um unsere Traditionen und unsere Vergangenheit. Er kennt unsere Sagen, Helden und Lieder. Dies alles hat ihm Solemin beigebracht." "Sehr gute Arbeit", lobte der König und betrachtete Legolas mit Wohlgefallen. "Sag mir Elb, was weißt du über den Kampf zwischen dem großen Wulf und dem Forgoil Helm?" "Freca, Fürst der Kreven wollte bei Helm um die Hand dessen Tochter für seinem Sohn Wulf anhalten. Helm erzürnte jedoch über seinen Wunsch und erschlug den Fürsten. Darauf hin zog sein Sohn Wulf gegen Helm in die Schlacht um Rache für den Tod seines Vaters zu üben. Es gelang ihnen Edoras einzunehmen und Wulf wurde König. Doch 1 Jahr später wurde Edoras von Helms Neffen Freáláf wiedergewonnen und er bestieg den Thron. Helm kam jedoch während der langen Belagerung der Hornburg um und auch seine beiden Söhnen Haleth und Hama fielen.", antwortete Legolas. "Sehr gut", lobte Primbur und wandte sich dann Fezar zu: "Was ist mit der Kampfausbildung?" "Ich denke nicht, dass Legolas Training benötigt", versetzte dieser. "Du setzt sehr hohes Vertrauen in ihn", entgegnete der König, "ich will ihn prüfen." Er drehte sich um und verließ den Raum. Mit gemischten Gefühlen folgte Fezar ihm. Sie gingen zu einem kleinen Nebenhof in dem einige Männer mit dem Schwert trainierten. Ein riesiger muskelbepackter Kerl lief zwischen ihnen durch und gab hier und da Anweisungen. "Warren", rief der König und winkte den Mann zu sich. "Dies ist Warren mein bester Kämpfer. er soll gegen den Elben kämpfen, damit ich seine Fähigkeiten prüfen kann." Solemin sah den König furchtsam an. Ein Diener brachte zwei Schwerter. Warren betrachtete Legolas mit einem spöttischen Blick, auch Fezar hatte Zweifel, dass der Elb gewinnen würde. Er war vielleicht schnell und gewandt, aber neben Warren wirkte er schwächlich und klein. Primbur gab den Befehl zu beginnen. Die zwei Kämpfer nahmen ihre Schwerter auf und stellten sich in einiger Entfernung voneinander auf. Dort blieben sie stehen und warteten ab, wer den ersten Angriff startete. Plötzlich sprang Warren mit einem Aufschrei nach vorn und hieb mit voller Wucht auf Legolas ein. Dieser hatte jedoch blitzschnell sein Schwert gehoben und die Klingen krachten aufeinander. Warren entfuhr ein überraschter Ausruf. Anscheinend hatte er seinen Gegner unterschätzt. Er umkreiste Legolas wie ein Raubtier seine Beute. Doch der Elb war schnell und parierte auch den nächsten Hieb ohne Anstrengung. Warren ließ ein Wutgeheul ertönen und stürzte sich dann auf den Elben. Dieser sprang zurück und hielt das Schwert schützend vors Gesicht. Wieder knallte die Klinge Warrens gegen die des Elbens. In den Augen des Krieges flackerte riesige Wut auf, denn trotz der Kraft der Schläge strauchelte Legolas nicht sondern blieb ungerührt stehen. Warren schien immer zorniger zu werden. Seinen Schläge wurden immer härter und folgten schneller aufeinander und langsam hatte Legolas Mühe sie abzuwehren. Wenn er nicht verlieren wollte so musste er jetzt angreifen. Und das tat er auch. Als Warren seinen Arm zu einem weiterten Angriff hob, stieß Legolas sein Schwert nach vorn. Er traf den Arm des Mannes. Dieser sprang mit einem schmerzhaften Aufschrei nach hinten. Sein Arm blutete stark, aber das machte ihn anscheinend noch wütender. Er nahm das Schwert in die andere Hand und vollführte einen harten Streich unter dem der Elb sich gerade noch ducken konnte. Er warf sich vor die Beine des Kämpfers. Warren strauchelte und fiel der Länge nach hin. Das Schwert flog aus seiner Hand. Bevor er sich aufrappeln konnte hielt ihm Legolas sein Schwert an die Kehle. "Ausgezeichnet!", rief Primbur und klatschte, "du hast nicht gelogen als du von dem Kampf mit den Ungeheuern erzähltest, Fezar." Warren rappelte sich auf. Wutentbrannt sah er Legolas an. In diesem Moment kam ein Diener angerannt und rief: "Eure Majestät, eine Gesandschaft der Elben ist erschienen. Sie verlangen, dass ihr König freigelassen wird." "Was?", fragte Primbur entsetzt, dann eilte er schnellstens in den Thronsaal. Vor dem Thron standen 5 Elben. Sie waren alle so gekleidet wie Legolas und der größte von ihnen trug eine Krone aus Blumen auf dem Kopf. "Ich bin Thranduil, König vom Grünwald und bin gekommen um meinen Sohn Legolas zu befreien, der hier unrechtmäßig gefangen gehalten wird." Ein Diener übersetzte. Fezar sah Solemin verblüfft an. Legolas war der Sohn des Waldelbenkönigs und er war auch der Elb, der Frodo auf seiner gefährlichen Reise begleitete. "Der Elb ist mein Eigentum", rief Primbur, "und ich denke nicht daran ihn frei zu lassen." Als der Diener übersetzt hatte verfinsterte sich Thranduils Gesicht. "Entweder lasst ihr ihn freiwillig gehen oder wir werden ihn mit Gewalt befreien", antwortete er. Nach der Übersetzung lächelte Primbur spöttisch und sagte: "Wie wollt ihr das anstellen" dann hob er die Hand und aus dem Schatten kamen mehrere Wachen auf die Elben zu gestürzt. Diese zogen blitzschnell ihre Schwerter und stellten sich Rücken an Rücken. Ein erbitterter Kampf begann. Trotz der Übermacht behielten die Elben die Oberhand, konnten es aber nicht verhindern, dass sie zur Tür gedrängt wurden. Immer mehr Wachen kamen angerannt und es sah immer schlechter für Thranduil und sein Gefolge aus. "Drego!", rief Legolas. Thranduil sah ihn an und sagte leise: "Tolatham" Dann drehte er sich ruckartig um und floh: "Lasst sie nicht entkommen!", schrie Primbur und lief wie ein Tiger im Käfig hin und her. Fezar sah Legolas an. In seinem Gesicht war Angst und Sorge geschrieben. Die ganze Zeit starrte er auf die Tür. Nach einer Weile sprang sie auf und ein Wachmann kam herein gerannt. "Sie sind uns entwischt", keuchte er. Primbur quoll über vor Zorn: "Dafür werden sie bezahlen", zischte er und starrte Legolas an. "Fesselt ihn!", schrie er. Grob wurde der Elb mit Eisenketten gefesselt bis er sich nicht mehr rühren konnte. Primbur kreiste um ihn herum. Er holte aus und rammte Legolas seine Faust in den Bauch. Hustend ging dieser in die Knie. Fezar und Solemin sprangen gleichzeitig nach vorn um sich dem rasenden König in den Weg zu stellen. Doch sie wurden von den Wachen brutal zurückgerissen und eisern festgehalten. Fezar wand sich und versuchte verzweifelt frei zukommen aber auch er wurde gefesselt. Ungeachtet ließ man ihn und Solemin liegen, machte aber eine Lücke, damit die zwei Geschwister das Schauspiel ansehen mussten. Primbur hatte eine Peitsche in der Hand und schlug damit auf den Elben ein. Dieser kniete nach vorn gebeugt da. Seine langen Haare hingen ihm ins Gesicht, Blut klebte in ihnen. Unter jedem Peitschenhieb wand er sich und versuchte verzweifelt aufzustehen. Doch jeder Versuch wurde von einem Wachmann verhindert, der ihm bei der kleinsten Bewegung die Faust ins Gesicht schlug. Nach endloser Zeit, ließ Primbur endlich von dem Elben ab und verließ den Raum. Legolas blieb zitternd und keuchend am Boden liegen. Ein Wachmann hob ihn brutal in die Höhe und auch Solemin und Fezar wurden nach oben gezerrt. Sie wurden durch viele dunkle Gänge getragen bis in die vermoderten Kerker der Burg. Dort wurden sie in ein enges dunkles stinkendes Verließ geworfen. Die Tür wurde geschlossen. Vorsichtig kroch Solemin auf den leblosen Körper des Elben zu und strich ihm die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Es war angeschwollen und blutverschmiert. "Legolas!", rief sie leise. Er regte sich nicht. Immer und immer wieder rief sie seinen Namen, ohne Reaktion. Schließlich lehnte sie sich gegen die kalte Mauer und weinte leise. Fezar rutschte zu ihr und nahm sie, so gut es eben mit den Ketten ging, in die Arme. Bald schliefen sie vor Erschöpfung ein.

Fezar wurde von einer rauhen Stimme geweckt: "Steht auf!" Er richtete sich auf und blinzelte. Solemin hatte sich über Legolas gebeugt und rüttelte ihn: "Legolas, bitte wach auf", flüsterte sie. Stöhnend drehte er seinen Kof. "Wach auf, Legolas", sagte Fezars Schwester noch einmal. Der Elb schlug die Augen auf. "Na endlich", knurrte der Wachmann und half Solemin Legolas auf die Beine zu stellen. Langsam liefen sie den Gang hinauf, wobei sie den Elben stützten. Sie kamen in einem kleinen Hof an. Viele Pferde standen da und waren aufgezäumt. Primbur saß auf einem größeren starken Tier, neben ihm stand Kismer und hielt das Tier des Elben am Zügel. Er wich dem Blick Fezars aus. Mehrere bewaffnete Männer und Diener saßen auf ihren Tieren und auch die drei Gefangenen wurden zu drei Pferden gebracht. Der Wachmann hob Legolas vorsichtig auf eines der Tiere und half dann Solemin aufzusteigen. Auch Fezar saß bald auf einem Pferd. "Wir werden nach Hurin reisen", sagte Primbur laut, "denn ich möchte meinem Bruder Mindrur ein Geschenk überreichen!" Er starrte Legolas an. Dann hob er die Hand und die Kolone setzte sich in Bewegung. Wenig später ritten sie durch die Ebene von Andrenyn. Sie passierten gerade eine Gruppe von hohen Büschen als ein Pfeil aus den Blättern hervorgeflogen kam und sich in den Leib eines Manns bohrte, der mit einem gellenden Schei vom Pferd kippte. Ein Hagel von Pfeilen ging nun auf die Schar nieder. Die Männer schoßen zurück und ein erbitterter Kampf begann. "Folgt mir schnell", flüsterte plötzlich eine Stimme an Fezars Ohr. Er erkannte die Wache, die sie heute aus dem Verließ geholt hatte. Er ließ sich vom Pferd gleiten und half Solemin. Der Mann hatte inzwischen den Elben geholt und die vier hasteten in Richtung der Büsche. Fezar warf Legolas einen verblüfften Blick zu, denn der Elb rannte trotz seiner schweren Verletzungen so schnell ,dass er Mühe hatte ihm zu folgen. Plötzlich traten mehrere Elben aus dem Gebüsch und deckten die Flüchtigen. "Sie fliehen!", schrie Primbur, "haltet sie auf!" "Ein Pfeil flog durch die Luft. Legolas stolperte und der Pfeil durchbohrte seine rechte Seite. Der Elb fiel und blieb leblos liegen. Erneut rannten einige Elben auf die Straße und zogen Legolas in das Gebüsch. Fezar und Solemin rannten hinterher. Hinter den Büschen standen mehrere Pferde und viele Elben rannten geschäftig hin und her. Thranduil kam mit besorgtem Gesicht angerannt und beugte sich über seinen Sohn. "Tolo dan nan calad, ionn nîn", flüsterte er. Legolas rührte sich nicht. Zwei Elben kamen auf den König zu, die einen spektakelnden Mann zwischen sich führten. Es war Primbnur: "Lasst mich los!", schrie er. Thranduil blickte auf und sein Gesicht verfinsterte sich. "Wir haben gesiegt", sagte ein großer graugekleideter Elb. "Wir brechen sofort auf", sagte der Elbenkönig und erhob sich. Einige Elben traten vor und hoben Legolas vorsichtig auf ein Pferd. Der graugekleidete Elb setzte sich hinter ihn und lenkte das Pferd neben das Thranduils. Auch Fezar und Solemin erhielten Tiere. "Reite voraus Brethilass. Legolas braucht so schnell wie möglich Hilfe!", befahl der König. Der Elb nickte und preschte davon. "Wohin führt ihr uns Herr?", fragte Solemin. "Nach Anderien, dort wird Gericht gehalten über euch." Fezar sah den König erschrocken an und entgegnete dann: "Aber wir sind Freunde von Legolas und wollten ihm nichts böses." "Das wird mein Sohn entscheiden", versetzte Thranduil und ritt dann an den beiden Geschwistern vorbei.

elbisch: "Flieht!"

elbisch: "Wir werden kommen!"

elbisch: "Komm zurück zum Licht, mein Sohn!"

elbischer Name: Birkenblatt

**

* * *

**

**6. Kapitel: Anderien**

Die nächsten Tage waren eine Qual für Fezar und Solemin. Zwar wurden sie nicht schlecht behandelt. Sie bekamen genug zu essen und wenn sie eine Frage hatten bekamen sie stets eine freundliche Antwort. Die Sorge der Beiden galt einzig und allein Legolas, denn seit Brethilass mit ihm nach Anderien geritten war, hatten sie nichts von ihm gehört. Einige Elben waren aus der Elbensiedlung in Ithilien gekommen, doch Thranduil hatte den Geschwistern nichts über das Befinden Legolas sagen wollen. Trotz der Höflichkeit der Elben, waren sie dennoch Gefangene, vorerst jedenfalls. Sie trugen zwar keine fesseln wie Primbur und seine Männer, aber sie konnten sich auch nicht frei bewegen sondern wurden ständig bewacht. Sie kamen auch nur langsam voran und hatten erst nach 5 Tagen das Nebelgebirge erreicht. Dort machten sie halt. Thranduil ließ einige Männer zu sich rufen und beriet mit ihnen. Nach ca. einer Stunde gingen sie auseinander. Der Elbenkönig und drei seiner Männer bestiegen ihre Pferde und ritten davon. "Wohin reiten sie?", fragte Fezar einen Elben. "Nach Anderien, denn sie wollen nicht länger warten. Wir sind zu langsam. Thranduil verlangt es seinen Sohn zu sehen." "Oh hätte ich das gewußt ich hätte darum gebeten mitreiten zu dürfen", rief Fezar aus. "Vielleicht können wir sie noch einholen", versetzte seine Schwester. "Selbst wenn es so wäre, sie würden uns nicht gehen lassen. Wir sind ihre Gefangenen", antwortete Fezar missmutig. "Könnt ihr uns sagen, wer jetzt den Befehl hat?", fragte Solemin den Elb. "Fêrgwaloth, ihr findet ihn dort hinten bei den Pferden", antwortete er und wies mit der Hand zu einer Baumgruppe unter dem einige Pferde standen. Solemin stand auf und lief zu der Stelle. "Was hast du vor, meine Schwester?", fragte Fezar. "ich will Fêrgwaloth bitten uns ziehen zu lassen." "Er wird es nicht erlauben!", sagte Fezar. "Dennoch will ich es versuchen", entgegnete seine Schwester und lief weiter. Bald erblickten sie den Elben. Er stand zwischen den Tieren und hob den Kopf, als er sie kommen sah. Fezar erkannte den Wachmann wieder, der ihnen bei der Flucht geholfen hatte. "Alae, meine beiden Freunde", begrüßte er sie, "was wünscht ihr?" "Wir hörten, dass Thranduil aufgebrochen ist nach Anderien, denn er wollte nicht länger warten", antwortete Solemin. "Das ist wahr", entgegnete Fêrgwaloth ernst, "die Boten brachten keine guten Nachrichten." "So geht es Legolas nicht besser?", fragte Fezar besorgt. "Nein, er hat viel Blut verloren und ist sehr geschwächt" Furchtsam blickten die beiden Geschwister sich an. "Aber seid unbesorgt", fuhr Fêrgwaloth fort, "Legolas überstand schon viele schlimme Wunden und Krankheiten. Er wird wieder gesund. Doch nun sagt mir, was ist euer Anliegen?" "Zwar sind wir eures Vertrauens nicht würdig, doch bitten wir darum, dass ihr uns Thranduil hinterher reiten lasst", sagte Fezar, "denn auch wir sind in größter Sorge und wollen ihn so schnell es geht sehen" "Ich darf euch nicht ziehen lassen. So lautet der Befehl Thranduils", sagte Fêrgwaloth, "obwohl ich euch vertraue, denn ich sah euch und Legolas zusammen und weiß, dass ihr edel und gut seid. Auch dieses Gespräch hat mich in dieser Ansicht gestärkt" "Bitte Herr. Lasst uns ziehen. Denn sonst werden wir versuchen zu fliehen", sagte Solemin. "Das wird euch nicht gelingen", antwortete Fêrgwaloth, "Thranduil hat mir den Befehl gegeben. Mein Verstand gehorcht ihm, aber mein Herz nicht. So zieht, aber gebt mir das versprechen, dass ihr euch nicht aufhaltend!" "Alles versprechen wir. Nehmt unseren Dank Fêrgwaloth und unsere ewige Freundschaft", rief Fezar erfreut. Der Elb band zwei große Pferde los und sagte: "Nehmt diese Tiere, das eine gehört mir, das andere ist das eures geliebten Elbenprinzens. Es sind die beiden besten Tiere hier. Eilet euch und haltet nicht an, denn das Nebelgebirge ist gefährlich für euch. Orkhorden gibt es viele. Um den Weg braucht ihr euch keine Sorgen zu machen. Die Tiere kenne den Weg und sind schneller als alles andere." Fezar und Solemin stiegen auf. "Namárie, meine Freunde", sagte der Elb während er ihnen die Zügel in die Hand gab. "Lebe wohl, Fêrgwaloth. Wir sind dir zu Dank verpflichtet", entgegnete Fezar. Fêrgwaloth lachte klopfte den Tieren auf den Rücken und sagte zu ihnen: "Noro lim!" Sofort preschten die Pferde los. "Calad sílo or lîn len", rief der Elb ihnen hinterher.

Die Pferde schienen genau zu wissen wo es lang ging. Am Anfang spähte Fezar noch nach Spuren aus, aber bald wurde der Boden steinig und bei dem schnellen Ritt konnte man nichts erkennen. So verließ er sich auf die Worte Fêrgwaloths und ließ den Tieren freien Lauf. Bald schon sank die Sonne hinter die Berggipfel und färbte diese blutrot. Die Tiere machten jedoch keine Anstalten anzuhalten. "Wir sollten sie zügeln", rief Fezar seiner Schwester zu, "bald schon ist es hier stockfinster. Sie werden sich die Beine brechen" Solemin nickte und zog an ihren Zügeln. Das schien das Tier jedoch nicht zu stoppen, denn es verlangsamte sein Tempo nicht. Auch Fezars Pferd galoppierte weiter wie bisher. "Halt!", schrie er und auch Solemin versuchte ihr Tier zu beruhigen. Ihre Schreie hallten an den Felswänden wieder. Sie ritten in eine Schlucht und es wurde stockfinster um sie herum. Ein kaltes Grauen packte Fezar und er versuchte verzweifelt seinem Tier Einhalt zu gebieten. Das Pferd schnaubte nur unwillig und schlug ein noch schärferes Tempo ein. Plötzlich sah er am Ende der Schlucht einen Feuerschein. Konnten das die Elben sein? Vielleicht waren es auch Orks. Fezar lief ein Schaure über den Rücken, als er an die Kreaturen dachte. "Haltet an!", schrie er verzweifelt und krallte sich in der Mähne des Tieres fest. Sie ritten die letzten Meter durch die Schlucht. Abrupt bremsten die Tiere. Fezar und Solemin fielen mit einem leisen Aufschrei zu Boden. Ehe sie sich aufrappeln konnten, waren sie von mehreren Bogenschützen umzingelt. Als Fezar aufsah, erkannte er erleichtert, dass es Elben waren. Thranduil stand der Zorn über ihr Auftauchen deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben und er zischte: "Wie kommt ihr hierher, Dunländer?" "Fêrgwaloth ließ uns ziehen. Wir wollten euch einholen, denn auch uns dauert die Zeit zu lange", antwortete Solemin und fügte dann mit dem Anflug eines Lächelns hinzu, "es tut uns leid wenn wir euch so erschreckten, doch die Pferde ließen sich nicht zügeln" Der König sah sie misstrauisch an, dann sagte er: "Das Verhalten der Tiere ist das einzige was beweist, dass ihr nicht lügt, denn nur er konnte ihnen befehlen so zu reiten. Ich werde ihn für seinen Ungehorsam bestrafen müssen. Es war eine große Dummheit von ihm euch laufen zu lassen" "Bitte Herr, bestraft ihn nicht", rief Fezar, "denn aus Mitleid ließ er uns gehen. Nicht aus Ungehorsam. Ich nehme seine Strafe auf mich, denn das bin ich im schuldig" Diese Worte lösten Erstaunen bei den Elben aus. "Mae", versetzte Thranduil, "uns bleibt nichts anderes übrig als euch mitzunehmen." Danach schritt er zurück zum Feuer. Auch die anderen Elben liefen davon, nur einer blieb bei ihnen. "Kommt!", sagte er, "ihr seid sicher hungrig. Ich werde euch etwas zu essen geben." Schweigend folgten die beiden ihm. Sie bekamen etwas von dem weißen Brot und dem Getränk, dass sich auch in Legolas Tasche befunden hatte. Der Elb erklärte, dass das Brot Lembas hieß, was Reisebrot bedeutet und dass eine Scheibe davon ausreichen würde für eine ganze Woche. Als sie fertig gegessen hatten wies der Elb auf zwei Decken, nah beim Feuer und sagte: "Schlaft jetzt, denn ihr müsst morgen ausgeruht sein." Er stand auf, wand sich dann aber noch einmal um und sagte: "Seid ohne Sorge. Orks werden uns nicht überfallen." Fezar und Solemin rollten sich in die Decken ein und waren bald fest eingeschlafen.

Am nächsten Morgen wurden sie von dem Elben geweckt. Schnell aßen sie ein Stück Lembas und tranken einen Schluck des duftenden Getränk, ehe sie ihre Pferde bestiegen. Thranduil sah sie nachdenklich an, dann setzte er einen gebieterische Miene auf und gab das Zeichen zum Losreiten. Sofort preschten die Pferde los. Fezar und Solemin hatten vom vergangenen Tag gelernt, dass es keinnen Sinn hatte sie zu lenken, daher beschäftigten sie sich damit nicht hinunter zufallen. Am Abend hatten sie die andere Seite des Nebelgebirges erreicht. Sie stiegen ab und der Elb gab ihnen wieder Essen und Trinken. "Bitte sagt mir, was ist unser Weg?", bat Fezar ihn. "Morgen reiten wir durch den Fangornwald, danach durch West Emnet zur Nord-Südstraße. Wir werden Helms Klamm passieren, uns nachh Osten wenden zur weißen Stadt am Anduin, wir wenden uns auf der Haradstraße gen Norden und erreichen Anderien.", antwortete der Elb. "Wie lang wird das dauern?", fragte Solemin. "Wenn wir in diesem Tempo reiten werden es 6 Tage werden" "Werden unsre Pferde nicht ermüden?", versetzte Fezar. "Nein, denn sie erholen sich schnell, was ihr jetzt auch tun solltet. I maer daw"

Die nächsten Tage verliefen ereignisslos. Sie wurden früh von dem Elben geweckt und bekamen von ihm zu essen und zu trinken. Er war freundlich und beantwortete ihre Fragen, doch waren dies alles nur Zeichen der Höflichkeit. Auch die anderen Elben verhielten sich so. Fezar enttäuschte das. Es wurde ihm immer wieder bewusst, dass sie Gefangene waren. Wie ihr Begleiter vorausgesagt hatte erreichten sie nach 5 tagen Minas Tirith, die weiße Stadt. Solemin und Fezar stand der Mund offen vor so viel Herrlichkeit. Der Palast Primburs konnte sich mit so etwas nicht messen. Sie beobachteten die Menschen in ihren bunten Kleidern mit der hellen Haut. Diese grüßten zwar die Elben freudig und auch ehrerbietig, musterten sie jedoch misstrauisch oder gar herablassend. Fezar blickten unter ihren Blicken beschämt zu Boden und auch Solemin war schweigsam. Sie verweilten nicht sondern ritten hastig weiter. Thranduil hatte einige Elben in der Stadt getroffen. Sie hatten ihm anscheinend schlechte Nachrichten gebracht, denn auf seinem Gesicht lag Sorge und er trieb sie zu großer Eile an. Sie ritten durch die Tore und kamen um die Mittagzeit an einer Wegkreuzung an. Wenig später bogen sie auf eine Straße nach Norden ein. Zu ihrer rechten lag eine öde verdorrte Landschaft mit Dornenbüschen und steinigen Hügel. Ganz anders sah es zu ihrer rechten aus. Flache Hügel erstrecken sich hier, Obstbäume standen auf den riesigen Grasflächen. Sie bogen links ab und erreichten bald die Ufer des Anduin. Große Büsche und Obstbäume säumten ihren Weg. Sie ritten auf einem Hügel und sahen unter sich eine Siedlung. Unter Bäumen standen dort seltsam geformte Häuser aus hellem Holz. Breite Treppen führten die Bäume hinaus auf denne sich Plattformen und weitere Häuser befanden. Ein Weg aus hellem Kies führte hinunter. Kaum waren sie am Rand der Siedlung angekommen sprang Thranduil vom Pferd und verschwand. Fezar und Solemin sahen ihm verwirrt hinterher. Dann wandten sie sich an ihren Begleiter, wie Fezar ihn in Gedanken nannte. "Wir wollen zu Legolas", sagte Fezar. "Thranduil wird euch zu ihm lassen wenn er es für richtig hält", antwortete er und ließ sie dann einfach stehen. Da sie nicht recht wussten was sie machen sollten blieben sie stehen, der Elb kam bestimmt bald zurück. Die Pferde wurden weggeführt und nach und nach löste sich die Gruppe auf. Keiner kümmerte sich um die beiden. Plötzlich sagte eine Stimme dirket hinter ihnen: "Willkommen in Anderien!" Erschrocken fuhren sie herum. Hinter ihnen stand eine wunderschöne Elbe mit hüftlangen dunkelbraunen Haaren. Ihre Haut war von bronzener Farbe und hob sich von dem Stoff ihres schneeweißen Kleides ab. Um den Hals trug sie einen kleinen Vogel aus Elfenbein, gehalten an einer Schnur aus Mithril. Fezar starrte sie mit offenem Mund an. "Mein Name ist Gîlliel. Legolas hat mich gebeten euch zu empfangen", sagte sie nach einer Weile und erinnerte Fezar daran seinen Mund wieder zu schließen. "Legolas? Ist er auf dem Wege der Besserung?", fragte Solemin. "Die Heilung geht nur langsam von statten, aber er wird wieder vollständig gesunden", antwortete Gîlliel. "Bitte, wir wollen ihn sehen", sagte Fezar. "Ich weiß, dass es schwer sein muss, doch bitte ich euch, euch bis morgen zu gedulden. Kommt jetzt ich zeige euch eure Räume" Sie machte vor einem Haus halt dessen Tür mit Schnitzereien reich verziert war. Sie betraten es und Gîlliel führte sie den heeln Gang entlang. Eine Treppe hoch und blieb vor zwei Zimmer stehen. "Ein Bad steht für euch bereit, sowie etwas zu essen. Ruht euch nun aus. Ich werde veranlassen, dass ihr morgen zu Legolas gebracht werdet." Sie nickte ihnen zu und lief dann den Gang zurück. Auch die beiden Geschwister verabschiedeten sich voneinander und betraten ihre Zimmer. Fezar aß eine Kleinigkeit und badete dann ausgiebig. Müde ließ er sich ins Bett fallen und schlief bald ein.

elbischer Name: Buchenblüte

elbisch: "Hallo!"

elbisch: "Lebt wohl!"

elbisch: "Rennt schnell!"

elbisch: "Licht scheine auf eurem Weg"

elbisch: "Gut"

elbisch: "Eine gute Nacht"

elbischer Name: Nachtigall

**

* * *

**

**7.Kapitel: Das Gericht**

Ausgeruht wachte Fezar am nächsten Morgen auf. Frühstück sowie saubere Kleidung waren neben seinem Bett. Er aß ein paar Happen und zog sich dann schnell an. Er verließ das Zimmer und klopfte an die Tür seiner Schwester. "Solemin?", rief er leise und öffnete die Tür. Das Zimmer war leer. Verwirrt ging er hinaus. Wo war seine Schwester? Hatte man sie zu Legolas gebracht als er noch schlief? Gerade lief eine junge Frau vorbei und Fezar beschloss sie zu fragen. "Entschuldigt bitte, ich suche meine Schwester Solemin" "ich sah sie vorhin. Sie ging mit Fêrgwaloth spazieren", antwortete sie und strich sich die blonden Haare hinter die Stirn. Fezar fiel auf, dass sie keine Spitzen hatten. "Ihr seid keine Elbe?", fragte er. "Nein, mein Name ist Seliwen. Ich komme aus Minas Tirith." "Wieso seid ihr hier?", fragte der Mann neugierig. Sie sah ihn erstaunt an. Seine frage überraschte sie. "Prinz Legolas wird den Bund eingehen. Viele Menschen aus Gondor sind zu der großen Feier eingeladen." "Legolas heiratet?", fragte Fezar verblüfft. "es überrascht mich, dass ihr es nicht wisst. Morgen sollte der Bund geschlossen werden, doch dies muss jetzt noch verschoben werden", antwortete sie und fügte dann mit einem Lächeln hinzu, "wollt ihr mit mir spazieren gehen? Morgens ist Anderien immer am schönsten" Fezar nickte zaghaft und folgte ihr dann. "Sagt mir, wer ist seine Braut?", fragte er nach einer Weile. "Ihr müsst sie schon kennengelernt haben. Es ist Gîlliel, die jüngste Tochter Galadriels und Celeborns. Nachdem ihr Volk über die grauen Anfurten segelten, wohnte sie in Minas Tirith. Dort lernte sie Legolas kennen und zog wenig später hierher um mit ihm Anderien zu gründen. Doch erzählt mir mehr von euch. Ich hörte von Fêrgwaloth, dass ihr Gäste Legolas seid. Aus Dunland?" "Das...ist richtig", antwortete Fezar nach einigem Zögern und sagte dann um das Theam zu wechseln, "wann ist denn Fêrgwaloth hier eingetroffen?" "In aller Frühe kam er an." "Er muss doch sehr erschöpft gewesen sein.", meinte Fezar. "Ich denke als er eure Schwester erblickte war seine Müdigkeit wie weggeblasen", antwortete die junge Frau neckend. Schweigend liefen sie weiter. "Seht da Solemin. Sie erwartet euch". Fezars Schwester stand im Hof und winke ihnen zu. Neben ihr stand Fêrgwaloth. "Guten Morgen", begrüßte er Fezar, "wie ich sehe habt auch ihr den Morgen für einen Spaziergang genutzt. Wenn ihr mich entschuldigen wollt. Ich bin ermüdet von der langen Reise." Er nickte ihnen zu und verschwand dann. "Kommt!", sagte Seliwen fröhlich, "ich bringe euch zu Prinz Legolas. Er wird sich über euren Besuch freuen." Schnell lfen sie ihr hinterher. Sie gingen zu einem langgestreckten Haus und Seliwen klopfte an. Eine Frau öffnete und die beiden wechselten einige Worte. "Dies ist I car en miliu pith. Das Haus der freundlichen Worte. Cuilanil wird euch zu Prinz Legolas führen." Die alte Frau nickte und bedeutete ihnen ihr zu folgen. Sie durchquerten mehrere Zimmer in denen große Betten standen. Wenige davon waren belegt. Schließlich blieben sie vor einem Zimmer stehen, dass durch einen Vorhang von den anderen Räumen getrennt wurde. Leise traten Solemin und Fezar ein. Gîlliel stand vor Legolas Bett. Sie hatten ihr Kommen anscheinend nicht gehört. Die Elbenfrau strich Legolas eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und flüsterte: "Le dem?" Leise antwortete er: "I mereth...ner árad...Sie legte ihm den Finger auf dem Mund. "Sedho a ar tress. Nestar cen amar i mereth înthon." Legolas lächelte und flüsterte dann: "Milin cen" Gîlliel erhob sich. "Milin cen ára." Sie küsste ihm sanft auf die Stirn und wandte sich dann um. "Siehe Legolas, deine Freunde kommen dich besuchen", rief sie erfreut und wies auf die beiden Menschen. Der Elb richtete sich auf und lächelte. "Alae mellyn. Ihr seid schon angekommen?" "Schon gestern. Wir ritten mit eurem Vater, Hoheit. Doch hatten wir noch nicht die Gelegenheit euch zu sehen", antwortete Fezar. "Ich will nicht, dass ihr mich Hoheit nennt. Wir sind Freunde und ihr sollt mich auch so behandeln." Solemin und Fezar nickten erleichtert. In diesem Moment erklang eine Glocke von draußen. "Sie ruft uns zum Essen.", erklärte Gîlliel. Eine Schwester betrat das Zimmer sie trug ein Tablett. Sie stellte es neben das bett und sagte: "Tegin i aes." "Kommt", sagte Gîlliel und erhob sich, "ihr seid sicher hungrig." Das stimmte zwar, denn sie hatten seid gestern abend nichts mehr im Magen, dennoch gingen sie nur widerwillig. Lieber wären sie noch bei Legolas geblieben und hätten sich mit ihm unterhalten. Sie folgten der Elbin durch die Siedlung und kamen an einem weiteren großen Haus an. Im Inneren standen große Tische mit Tellern, Bechern und Schüsseln. Bequeme Stühle standen an jeden Platz. Einige davon waren schon besetzt. "Hallo!", sagte plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihnen. Seliwen stand da lächelte sie an. Sie wies mit der Hand auf eine freie Gruppe von Stühlen. "Ich habe euch einen Platz frei gehalten. Wenn ihr wollt könnt ihr euch neben mich setzten. Natürlich seid auch ihr eingeladen bei uns zu sitzen, edle Herrin", fügte sie mit einem Knicks zu Gîlliel gewandt hinzu. Sie ließen sich auf die Stühle nieder. Solemin ließ den Blick suchend über die Menge schweifen. "Sucht ihr mich?", fragte wiederrum eine Stimme hinter ihnen und Fêrgwaloth ließ sich neben Solemin auf dem Stuhl nieder. Diese errötete leicht und senkte den Kopf. "Wer ist das dort drüben?", fragte Fezar und zeigte auf eine schöne Elbe mit blonden langen Haaren. Sie trug ein samtrotes langes Kleid und saß auf einem hohen Stuhl. "Tawariell. Die Mutter von Legolas", antwortete Gîlliel. In diesem Moment öffnete sich eine große Tür gegenüber von ihnen. Die gespräche verstummten und die Elben erhoben sich von ihren Plätzen. Auch Gîlliel, Fêrgwaloth und Seliwen standen auf und die beiden Geschister taten es ihnen rasch nach. Tawariell durchquerte den Saal und blieb an der Tür stehen. Eine Prozession von Elben schritten herein. Ganz vorn lief Thranduil. Er trug ein Gewand aus edlem Damst und einen langen Mantel aus Purpur. Tawariell ergriff seine hand und sie schritten durch den Saal. Die Elben verneigten sich vor ihnen wenn sie vorbei kamen. Hinter ihnenn liefen weitere Elben mit prächtigen Gewändern. Das Königspaar nahm auf den erhöhten Stühlen platz und die folgenden Elben setzten sich um sie. Langsam setzte sich auch der Rest der gesellschaft hin. Diener kamen herein mit dampfenden Schüsseln und Töpfen. Bald standen überall auf den Tischen die leckersten Gerichte. Fezar und Solemin lief das Wasser im Mund zusammen. Die Diener entfernten sich und die Geschwister blickten erwartungsvoll auf ihre Teller. Keiner der Elben machte jedoch Anstalten sich etwas zu nehmen. Erst nachdem Thranduil und seine Frau anfingen zu essen wurden die Schüsseln herum gereicht. Bald herrschte eine fröhliche und zufriedene Stimmung im Saal. Man lachte und trank und ließ es sich gut gehen. Oft warf man den beiden fremdartigen Menschen neugierige Blicke zu und flüsterte miteinander. Auch Thranduil hatte sie jetzt gesehen und sprach etwas zu dem Elb neben ihm. Dieser nickte erhob sich und trat zu den vier Freunden. "Ner àrad in bein haelir govathar ne i thamas. Arad Thranduil lacha cher." Er wandte sich um und lief zurück. "Was hat er gesagt?", fragte Solemin. "Morgen wird Gericht über euch gehalten", antwortete Fêrgwaloth.

Am nächsten Morgen brachte sie Seliwen zu der Versammlungshalle. Dieser Raum war prächtiger als alle anderen hallen und Säle, die sie in der Elbensiedlung bisher erblickt hatten. Er war vollständig aus weißem Mamor. Vergoldete Säulen standen dort, verziert mit Rosetten und behangen mit grünen Girlanden. Hohe Stufen waren in den Stein gehauen. Purpurne Samtteppiche bedeckten sie. Viele Elben saßen dort in langen, kostbaren Gewändern mit Diademen auf den Köpfen. In der Mitte standen mehrere Stühle aus dunklem Holz, auch sie waren mit Girlanden verziert und mit Samt bezogen. "Ich muss jetzt gehen", sagte Seliwen, "mir ist es nicht gestatten dem Gericht beizuwohnen. Viel Glück." Sie drehte sich um und eilte aus der Tür. Verwirtt schauten sie ihr hinterher. Ein Elb schritt auf sie zu und führte sie zu den Stühlen in der Mitte. Er wies sie an sich zu setzten. Zaghaft ließen sie sich nieder. Die Zuschauer saßen hinter ihnen. Vor ihnen war ein hohes Podest auf dem ein langer Tisch mit hohen Stühlen stand. Der Lärm verebbte langsam und einige Elben mit Schwertern an der Seite in lange graue Gewänder gehüllt betraten den Saal. Sie führten Kismer, Primbur und einige seiner Mäner zwischen sich. Der Krevenkönig sah die Elben feindseelig an und nahm auf einem Stuhl neben den Geschwistern platz. Auch die anderen bekamen Stühle zugewiesen. Kismer warf Fezar einen flüchtigen Blick zu. Er schien erleichtert zu sein ihn lebend zu sehen. Ein Gong ertönte und die Gespräche brachen ab. Fezar sah auf das Podest vor ihnen. König Thanduil stand da. Er trug eine goldene Krone auf dem Kopf. Neben ihm stand Legolas. Auch er trug nicht seine normale Kleidung sondern ein blaues Gewand und darüber einen grauen Mantel. Er schwankte und Fezar wusste, dass es ihn große Anstrengung kostete zu stehen. Er sah sie nicht an sondern blickte über ihre Köpfe hinweg zu den Elben. Sein Blick war ernst und stolz und Fezar bewunderte ein weiteres mal seine majestätische Ausstrahlung. Neben ihm standen weitere Elben in prächtigen Gewändern. Den Wachmännern stand der Mund offen vor Staunen und Kismer senkte den Kopf. Einer der Elben erhob sich und sprach: "Wir sind hier zusammengekommen um ein Verbrechen aufzuklären. Ein Verbrechen, das ohne ersichtlichen Grund verübt wurde und dazu an einer Person von königlichem Blut und edlem Gemüt. Prinz Legolas, der sich auf iner Reise ins Auenland befand wurde auf seinem Weg ohne irgendein Recht aufgegriffen und gefangenen genommen. Man folterte ihn und zwang ihn Sklavenarbeit zu verrichten. Wir verdanken es Fêrgwaloth, der in größter Gefahr und mit größter Vorsicht die befreiung Legolas ermöglichte. Er soll uns jetzt berichten, was sich zugetragen hat." Aus den Reihen der Zuschauer trat der Elb vor. Er lief nach vorn und begann: "Nach dem Verschwinden des Prinzen wurde ich ausgesandt ihn zu finden. Ich erfuhr, dass er von den Dunländern gefangen genommen wurde und schickte schnellstmöglich Nachricht an König Thranduil. Er kam so schnell er konnte herbei und zusammen ersannen wir einen Plan zur Befreiung Legolas. Ich vrkleidete mich als ein dunländischer Wachmann und stellte mich in den Dienst Primburs. Thranduil wollte jedoch noch einmal in friedlicher Absicht versuchen Legolas zu befreien. Er sprach bei Primbur vor und erbat die Freilassung seines Sohnes. Primbur machte jedoch keine Anstalten seiner Bitte nachzukommen sondern wollte auch ihn gefangen nehmen. Ich half ihnen aus der Stadt zu entfliehen. Primbur war über das Verschwinden so erbost und ließ seine Wut an dem Prinzen aus indem er ihn grausam folterte und in ein Verließ bringen ließ. Er ließ auch Fezar und Solemin die beiden Lehrer von Legolas, die sich gegen die Folter auflehnten in die Kerker werfen. Da der friedliche Weg der Befreiung mißlungen war wollte König Thranduil nun unseren Plan durchführen. Ich bat, immer noch verkleidet, um eine Audienz überzeugte Primbur Legolas schnellstmöglich wegzubringen, da die Elben versuchen könnten ihn mit Gewalt zu befreien. Er stimmte dem zu und wir brachen auf nach Hurin. Ich gab sogleich Nachricht an Thranduil und wir legten den Reitern einen Hinterhalt. Es gelang uns Legolas zu befreien und Primbur mit seinen Männern efangen zu nehmen. Legolas wurde jedoch dabei verwundet" Die geschichte hatte tiefe Erschütterung bei den Zuschauern ausgelöst. Sie warfen den Gefangenen böse Blicke zu "Alles Lüge!", schrie Primbur plötzlich auf. Fezar war erstaunt den Klönig Westron sprechen zu hören. Anscheinend war es ihm in den vergangenen Tagen beigebracht worden. "Alles Lüge?", fragte ein Elb auf dem Podest, "die Geschichte klingt nicht so als sei sie erfunden. Doch Gerechtigkeit soll hier herrschen, auch gegen euch. Deshalb erzählt uns wie die Geschichte wirklich gewesen ist." "Dieser Mann war es, der mir Legolas brachte", rief Primbur und zeigte auf Kismer, "ich wollte ihn freilassen doch er überredete mich das nicht zu tun. Ich wollte ihn bei der nächsten Gelegenheit freilasen, doch er war noch geschwächt von der grausamen behandlung Kismers un dich habe ihnn nicht gefoltert, weder vor noch nach der Ankunft des Elbenkönigs. Ich wollte lediglich seine Gesundheit nicht gefährden und weigerte mich ihm seinem Vater sofort zurück zugeben, da er einen längeren Ritt noch nicht überstanden hätte. Der elbenköng wurde wütend und versuchte mich anzugreifen. Was hätte ich anderes tun sollen als meine Wachen zu rufen. Nachdem Thranduil geflohen war brach ich auf um Legolas zu meinem Bruder nach Hindur zubringen, denn dort gibt es einen Heiler, der allein Legolas Überleben garantierte." Die Elben hatten ungläubig den Lügen des Krevenkönigs gelauscht, doch bevor noch jemand anderes etwas sagen konnte war Fezar aufgesprunge: "Du lügst!", schrie er, "du bist eine falsche Schlange. Nicht nur, dass du deine Schuld nicht einsiehst, nein du steckst sie auch noch anderen zu. Kismer, der dir treu ergeben war und nur nach deinem Befehl handelte und vorallem dem ehrenvollen König thadranduil, den du in deiner Habgier auch versklaven wolltest. Oh, wie wünschte ich ,dass ein Pfeil dich getroffen hätte als die Elben uns befreiten, denn so hätten wir deine Beleidigungen nicht ertragen müssen!" Primbur sprang auf: "Verräter,ich werde dich hinrichten lassen!", brüllte er und rannte auf Fezar zu. Da rief der Richter: "Halt! Niemand wird hier hingerichtet, solnage nicht der Schuldige gefunden ist! Der Prinz soll selbst erzählen was ihm wiederfahren ist, danach werden wir abstimmen, was passieren soll" Alle sahen jetzt gespannt auf Legolas. Er erhob sich, obwohl es ihn große Mühe kostete. Ernst blickte er in die Runde. "Ich habe dem Geschehenissen nur eines hinzuzufügen. Zwar nahm mich diese Männer gefangen" er wies auf Fezar und Kismer, "und diese dort legten mich in Ketten. Doch taten sie das alles nur aus Treue. Treue zu einem König, der diese Untertänigkeit nicht verdient hat, den er ist gewiss ein Lügner und auch ein Verräter, an aseinem eigennen Volk.Doch haben diese Menschen, die sich die Kreven nennen nichts anderes erfahren, denn sie wurden ausgeschlossen von den Menschen, die über sie lachten und auch von den Elben, von denen man sagt, sie seien weise und ohne Hochmut. Doch blciken sie nicht auf die Sterblichen herabund vorallem auf die, die nicht von den edlen großen Menschen abstammen? Das Volk der kreven kämpfte im Krieg tapfer, doch auf der falschen Seite, denn niemand bat um seine freundschaft und so lernte es nur zu gehorchen und die Absichten der herrscher nicht in Frage zu stellen. Dieses wirft ein schlechtes Bild auf die dunklen Menschen, die dem dunklem herrscher so blind folgten, doch sind sie nicht schlechter als andere menschen, ja ich will sogar sagen es gibt in Gondor nicht einen einzigen edlen Menschen wie fezar oder eine so tapfere und liebevolle Frau wie Solemin, ausgenommen vielleicht Aragorn, der den Thron wieder bestieg und Eowyn, die gegen den Schatten kämpfte. Ich habe in den Tagen meiner Gefangenschaft nicht nur Schmerz und Demütigung erfahren sondern auch gelernt Menschen zu vertrauen und zu lieben, die eigentlich fremd sind und falsche Absichten verfolgen. Ich bitte darum, die Männer Primburs ziehen zu lassen und ihre Vergehen der treue zuschulden kommen zu lassen. Was Primbur anbelangt stimmt über ihn ab, doch wird es nichts nützen ihn für eine Zeit in ein Verließ zu werfen oder auch für immer. Gebt ihm die Chance zu erkennen und sich zu bessern." Er stand noch eine Weile schweigend da und musterte die Zuschauer, dann fiel sein Blick auf die Geschwister und ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht bevor er sich niederließ. Ein tiefes Schweigen lastete im Raum. Schließlich erhob sich der Richter und sprach: "Wer gegen den Entschluss des Prinzen ist hebe die Hand." Alles blieb still, "So erkläre ich mit der Kraft meines Amtes, das Urteil des Prinzens auch als das meinige und das der hier Versammelten. Primbur wird einige Zeit in Anderien verbringen bis er sich gebessert hat. Seine Männer, Fezar und Solemin sind ab sofort frei und geniesen unsere höchste Gastfreundschaft!" Die Elben applaudierten zustimmend und freudige Stimmen wurden laut. Man erhob sich und strömte dem Ausgang zu. Fezar und Solemin hielten nach Legolas Ausschau konnten ihn aber nirgends entdecken. "Herzlichen Glückwunsch", erklang plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihnen. "Legolas!", rief Solemin erfreut und warf sich ihm um den Hals. "Sei vorsichtig!", warnte Fezar, "sonst fällt er noch um" Legolas lächelte und Solemin sagte leise: "Ohne deine Hilfe hätten wir es nie geschafft." "Ich habe euch zu danken", antwortete der Elb. "Oh ihr seid frei", rief plötzlich eine altbekannte helle Stime und Seliwen drängte sich durch die Menge. Hinter ihr lief mit freudigem Gesicht Fêrgwaloth. Als er Solemin erblickte beschleunigte er seinen Schritt. Solemin warf sich ihm um den Hals und küsste ihn ganz ungeniert. Irritiert sah Fezar die bedien an. Das ging ihm doch etwas zu schnell, doch bevor er noch etwas sagen konnte hagte sich Seliwen bei ihm ein und sagte: "Möchtet ihr Spazieren gehen?" Sie zog ihn nach draußen. Auch Fêrgwaloth und Solemin waren bald in der Menge verschwunden.

Die Übersetzung kommt demnächst (Ich hab den Zettel verschmissen)

Sie ist auch bestimmt nicht 100 ig korekt (kann mir irgendein Elbischexperte helfen?)

Wenig später spazierten die beiden durch den Rosengarten. "Sagt mir was passiert jetzt mit den Kreven. Wer wird der neue König?", fragte Seliwen nachdem iFezar den Ausgang der Geschichte erzählt hatte. "Nach altem Recht übernimmt der Mann das Amt, der den König geschlagen hat", versetzte Fezar nachdenklich. "Geschlagen? Worin?" "Sowohl in Geistigkeit als auch in Mut und Stärke", antwortete er. "Dann könnt ihr der neue König werden!", entgegnete Seliwen freudig. "Ich?", fragte er verdutzt, "aber, ich habe ihn nie geschlagen!" Die junge Frau unterbrach ihn: "ich bezweifle nicht, dass ihr Primbur in jeder Hinsicht weit vorraus seid" Fezar lächelte: "Ihr übertreibt. Ich bin nicht dazu geboren über andere zu herrschen" "Gerade das macht euch doch zum idealen König, denn nur so verliert ihr nie die Eigenschaft der Achtung und Anerkennung" Der Mann schüttelte unwillig den Kopf. Eine Weile liefen sie schweigend weiter, dann fragte Fezar zögenrd: "Sagt mir Seliwen, Fêrgwaloth und Solemin, wie lange sind sie schon...?" "Schon eine Weile, eigentlich seid dem Tag an dem sie sich das erste Mal sahen", versetzte die Frau. "Ihr wusstet es, aber warum habe ich nichts erfahren?" "Sie wollten es noch nicht preisgeben, Nicht bevor ich euch fragte ob...", sagte Seliwen zögenrd. "Ob was Seliwen?", fragte Fezar. Leise gab sie zur Antwort: "...ob ihr den Bund mit mir eingeht?" Fezar starrte sie verblüfft an. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Beschämt senkte die Frau den Kopf. Schweigen. Dann räusperte sich Fezar: "Es kommt überraschend und mein Kopf ist verwirrt, aber mein Herz gibt mir eine klare Antwort: Ja Seliwen, ich möchte dich heiraten!" Ihr Kopf fuhr ruckartig nach oben. "Ja?", fragte sie ungläubig. "Ja!", bestätigte Fezar. Beide lachten befreiend auf und fielen einander um den Hals. "Ja", flüsterte Seliwen immer wieder, dann gab sie ihm einen stürmischen Kuss...

Die Vorbereitungen für die große Hochzeit waren im vollem Gange. Es wurde geschmückt, gebacken, gekocht, geprobt. Den ganzen Tag herrschte Hochbetrieb in der Elbensiedlung. Alle warteten mit großes Freude auf den Tag an dem endlich ihr König Legolas heiraten sollte. Und nicht nur er, auch Fêrgwaloth, der Berater König Thranduils würde den Bund mi dem schönen Krevenmädchen eingehen, das zusammen mit ihrem Bruder den Prinzen gerettet hatte. Und da aller guten Dinge bekanntlich drei sind heiratete Fezar, der Krevenkönig wie er genannt wurde Seliwen aus Gondor, die Nichte des Königs. Schließlich war der große Tag gekommen. Das Fest begann am frühen Morgen mit der Trauung der Paare. Dazu versammelten sich alle in der großen Versammlungshalle, die heute noch prächtiger war als sonst. Frische grüne Girlanden schlängelten sich um die vergoldeten Säulen und der Boden war mit Blumen übersäht. Alle Gäste hatten ihre Festgewänder angezogen und vorallem die der Elben waren an Pracht kaum zu überbieten. Fezar stand vorn. Er trug ebenfalls Elbenkleidung. Ein langes helles Gewand, auf dem Kopf ein goldenes Diadem (die sachen waren ein Hochzeitsgeschenk des Vaters von Seliwen), neben ihm stand Fêrgwaloth. Auch er trug einn langes Gewand, aber von blauer Farbe. Seine Haare fielen offen nach unten und er trug einen Kranz aus Buchenblättern im Haar. Vor ihnen stand Legolas. Gekleidet in ein langes goldbraunes Gewand. Eine Krone auf dem Kopf. er drehte sich herum und lächelte Fezar aufmunternd an. In diesem Moment erhob sich ein Gesang und die Menge verstummte. Eine Prozession von Elben trat herein. Sie trugen lange weiße Gewänder und Blumenkränze waren in ihr Haar geflochten. Die Gruppe schritt nach vorn und hatte bald, die Männer erreicht. Ihr Lied verstummte und sie traten zur Seite. In der Mitte tauchten plötzlich Seliwen, Solemin und Tinuviel auf. Fezar stockte der Atem. Seliwen trug ein strahlend weißes Gewand. Ihr Haar fiel in kunstvollen Zöpfen nach unten Kirschblüten waren hineingeflochten. Auch seine Schwester und die Elbin trugen lange weiße Gewänder, die sich von ihrer Haut deutlich abhoben. Tinuviel trug ein Diadem aus Mithril in das blutrote Rubine eingelassen waren. Der Kopfschmuck seiner Schwester war ähnlich. Fezar aber sah nur Seliwen.Tausend Gedanken schossen ihm durch den Kopf. HGinter ihm räusperte sich jemand. Er erwachte aus seiner Erstarrung. Alle blickten ihn an. Er musste wohl schon eine Weile dagestanden und seine zukünftige Frau angestarrt haben. Verlegen drehte er sich um, fing aber vorher noch ein Lächeln von Seliwen auf. Der König stand vor ihm. "Wir haben uns heute hier versammelt um Zeugen des Bundes dreier junger Paare zusein. Ein Bund der nicht nur die Partner, sondern auch die Völker aneinander bindet. Wir sehen es als eine große Ehre an, unseren Sohn Fêrgwaloth mit der jungen Krevin Solemin zu vermählen. Dieser Bund soll das Misstrauen was stets zwischen uns lag überwinden und eine Zeit des Friedens und der Freundschaft zwischen unseren Völkern einläuten." Er bat Solemin und Fêrgwalothn zutreten und sich bei den Händen zufassen. DAnn griff er in eine Truhe die neben ihm stand und holte eine lange goldene Kette mit einem Medaillon heraus. Mit den Worten "Cuio ne sîdh!" hängte er sie ihnen beiden um den Hals. Die beiden verbeugten sich und traten dann in die Reihen der Festbesucher ein. "Du sagst ja gar nichts", flüsterte Seliwen Fezar zu. "Ich, ich bin das hier nicht gewöhnt. Bei uns gibt es keine Trauungszeremonien oder Feste bei solchen Anlässen. Der Mann geht zum Vater der Brau und kauft sie für ein Entgeld ab." "Er kauft sie? Aber, wenn sie ihn nun nicht will?" "Sie entscheidet das nicht. Sie ist rechtslos und im Gegensatz zu Männern nur ein Eigentum." Seliwen sah ihn mit großen Augen an und er fügte schnell hinzu: "Ich hasse diese Denkweise. Jeder Mensch egal welcher Herkunft und welchen Geschlechts sollte frei sein." Sie nickte zustimmend und wendete sich dann wieder Thranduil zu. Inzwischen waren Legolas und Tinuviel nach vorn getretn. In den Reihen brach Unruhe aus. Die Festbesucher reckten die Hälse um das Königspaar besser sehen zukönnen. Thranduil sprach ernst und leise: "Das Volk der Elben verschwindet von Mittelerde. Unsere Kraft und Zeit ist abgelaufen. Der Glanz unserere Zeit verblasst und die Hoffnung in vielen Gesichtern schwindet. Doch in manchen bleibt sie bestehn. Dieses junge Paar soll ein Hoffnungslicht für die Elben in Mittelerde sein, denn es trotz der Zeit und geht dennoch den Bund ein. Es wehrt sich gegen das Vergessen und wird uns in Erinnerung bleiben. So trägt auch dieser Bund einen Teil des Friedens zwischen den Völkern und wird zum Lebenszeichen." Er nickte dem Paar zu nahm aus der Truhe neben ihm eine ebensolche goldene Kette, wie er sie zuvor Solemin und Fêrgwaloth überreicht hatte und hängte sie den beiden um den Hals. Wie schon zuvor verbeugten sie sich und traten nach hinten ins Publikum.Nun standen Fezar und Selien vor Thranduil. Der junge Kreven war aufgeregt und nervös. Er umfasste die Hand seiner Liebe fest. "Dieser junge Mann, der jetzt vor mir steht hat durch Mut und Treue bewiesen, dass nicht nur die hohen Menschen des Elbens Freunde sein können. Auch die von uns fäkschlicherweise als niedere Menschen bezeichneten kennen, achten und halten Werte wie die Freundschaft, Treue, Mut und Liebe. Umso mehr freut es mich, dass wir nun diese edelen Menschenarten in dieser Ehe verbunden sehen. Sie tragen das Banner des Friedens und der Freundschaft und das Banner dieser Welt. Sie sind die neuen Herren Mittelerdes und ich bin überzeugt, dass sie ihre Zeit durch Krisen und Gefahren immer wieder zum Frieden und Einigkeit und freundschaft lenken können." Wieder griff er in die Truhe und holte eine letzte der goldenen Ketten heraus. Fezar spürte die Kühle des Goldes um seinen Hals . Wie gesehen verbeugte er sich und trat mit Seliwen in die Reihen der Zuaschauer ein. Plötzlich entbrannte ein Feuerwerk an Jubelrufen. Blumen flogen auf die drei jungen Paare. Hochrufe erschallten. Gesaang erhellte den Saal. Man fasste sich bei den Händen und tanzte ausgelassen und fröhlich. Fezar spürte wie er empor gehoben wurde. Auf den Schultern der Menge wurde er nach draußen getragen. Riesige Tafeln mit den leckersten Gerichten standen unter Eichenbäumen. Musiker hatten sich aufgestellt nd spielten einen munteren Tanz. Lachend und schwatzend verteilte sich die Menge. man aß, trank und feierte. Drei Tage sollte diese Hochzeitsfeier dauern. Drei Tage lang Freude und Spaß. Es wurden die drei schönsten Tage die Fezar e rlebt hatte. Er war glücklich mit seiner Seliwen an der Seite. Er tanzte ausgelassen mit ihr bis sie ganz außer Atem waren. Dann verliesen sie die lärmende Gesellschaft und gingen weiter in den Wald hinein um sich dort fern vom Trubel auszuruhen. Er lag in ihrem Schoß während sie für ihn sang und spürte den süßen Duft der Blumen in ihrem Haar...


End file.
